Journey to the sand
by Korry
Summary: Naruto and co. go on a Branked mission, in order to help Lee.Chapter 8 Is now UP! You must read! Tenten X Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am Korry, aka Slappy the crack whore, Pyro, the black guy, etc. etc... Anyway, about this fanfic, please notice that my spell check sucks loads. It will only spell "Normal words" So all anime related things I had to look up myself. (Yay For meeeee!) Also Since I usually hate Naruto's guts I decided to make him cooler... that's all, I hope you enjoy and revew me lots... yessssss...

Journey to the sand ch1 by: Korry the frickin' hobbit pimp.

Uzumaki Naruto, was sick of it all. He was tired of being considered second rate by everyone, Saske in particular. Ever since he had been in ninja school, he'd tried to be noticed only to obtain titles like, "Showoff" or, "Troublemaker". All that time he had craved attention and received the one kind he didn't want, and now didn't care if anyone ever noticed him again. Naruto even stopped caring about his apperence, not cutting his hair, so that it now hung just above his shoulders, also ditching his trademark orange for other, darker colors.

Naruto sat alone in his favorite noodle house, ignoring the hostile stares he received from onlookers. He wore a black t-shirk, baring the Konoha insignia, and long camo pants remenisant of Dosu. "Mind if I sit here?" Came a voice. It was one of the new Rookie Ninja, that Naruto had seen graduate from the academy the previous day when Kakashi had forced Sakura, Sasuke, and himself to attend.

She was very cute, with short brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a fishnet shirt with a white tank top underneath, dark cargo pants and her headband around her arm. "Sure, pull up a chair." Said Naruto indifferently, pushing his curly blond hair out of his eyes. "I saw you at my graduation, and I thought we could become friends. I'm called Yoko." She said bubbily, blushing furiously. "I'm Naruto." He replied, puzzled at the fact that she seemed to like him. " So how long have you been a full-fledged shinobi?" Asked Yoko. "About a year and a half." Answered Naruto.

"Anything in particular goals you have set for your Ninja career? I plan to join the black ops. I know they only take the best of the best, so I probably have no chance... but I gotta try right?" She said nervously. "Never say you won't have a chance at something, any thing's possible if you have the heart. I know that sounded lame and all but, it's true. I want to become the Hokage, and to do that, I'll have to defeat the current one, and let me tell you, she's no pushover." Replied Naruto, Yoko's cheery disposition putting him at ease.

"You're really cute, you know that?" She asked, leaning in close. "Get away from my daughter, freak!" Came an enraged voice. Standing about a foot away, was a middle aged man with brown hair, and an expression of up most anger. "Now, Fox boy! I'm warning you!" He produced a long metal cane, and pointed in Naruto's direction. "Whatever ya' old coot." Replied Naruto, quite audibly. He got up, cast one more disgusted look at Yoko's father and turned to leave the Noodle house. "Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Yoko's face streaked with tears. "Good luck with your training." He said, and hurried away.

It always happened like that. No matter how much respect he had won in the chunun exam among his fellow shinobi, he was still looked upon, as 'fox boy' by the villagers. Naruto leaned against a nearby tree, attempting to hold back the sudden wave of resentment that hit him. "What's wrong Naruto?" A very pretty girl, with long pink hair had stepped out from the shadows. "Sakura... Shouldn't you be chasing after Sasuke, or something?" Naruto replied, dodging the question.

"Well forgive me for worrying about my friend!" She huffed indignantly. "I'm sorry Sakura... I've just been..." Naruto apologized, trying to find the words. "I kind of noticed. I have to say, I miss the old you. Love the hair though." She added, looking him over, as though for the first time. "I just got tired of messing with it, thanks though." He added, smiling. 'If I play my cards right, maybe Sakura will start liking me... wait I thought I didn't care any more... How could I not care when looking at this hot angel... Damn you Sakura!' Naruto unwittingly hit himself in the head, during his moment of self contemplation.

"You're so weird Naruto!" Laughed Sakura. Naruto couldn't help but laugh too. "Glad to see you smiling, for once. I was worried that you'd become another Sasuke. Don't get me wrong, I love the way Sasuke is, It's just that..." Sakura went on and on about how cute Sasuke was, and Naruto kind of toned her out, focusing instead on Sakura's chest, and hips, and legs, and... "Are you listening, Naruto?" Asked Sakura, giving him a death glare. "Um... yeah, that Sasuke is a sexy beast.." Said Naruto absent-minded. This brought about even more laughter from Sakura.

"Just remember that he's _mine_, okay Naruto?" Said Sakura turning to walk off. "Oh, and remember we have a meeting tonight, with Gai's cell." She called back before strolling off. The meeting, how could he have forgotten... Kakashi senpai had told them of the meeting the previous night. "18:00 hours" He had said, that gave Naruto about 3 hours to wander about aimlessly. When the time came, Naruto made his way to their meeting spot, only to find a note that read:

Naruto.

Were meeting at the noodle house, bring your appetite.

Yours truly-Kakashi.

Naruto could have kissed the letter, but decided against it. When he arrived at the noodle house,(Almost) everyone was there. Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Gai, Neji, and Tenten were all seated around a large table. "Naruto, You're late!" Yelled Sakura. Naruto quickly pulled up a chair and seated himself next to Kakashi and Tenten. "Now that were all here, we can discuss our first order of business." Began Kakashi, lowering his latest volume of "Make-out Paradise". "Two days from now, you will all participates in your first B-ranked mission."

Naruto couldn't beleave his ears. "No way!" He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Is that a complaint?" Joked Kakashi. "Of course not!" replied Naruto anxiously. "Then sit down dope, and let the man finish." Said Sasuke. "Now then, our mission is simple. We must help our friends the Sand ninja oust a dictator. In return, we'll receive a powerful medicine that we think, may be able to put Lee back in fighting condition." A year ago, Rock Lee had been put out of commission by the current Kazekage, Garra. The doctors claimed that he'd never be able to fight again.

"What are we waiting for then?" Asked Tenten, surprising everyone. "Well, the Kazekage has suggested that we wait for the festival of the sand. That way, It will seem that we are only visiting for the festivities." Answered Kakashi. "Okay, but why does Garra need our help? Can't he just use his 'Coffin of crushing sand' on the dictator?" Asked Sakura. "Well, there's a lot of politics involved. You see, a lot of people like this guy, and If Garra was to just kill him, It would make Garra seem like the "bad guy"." Replied Kakashi (Casting a sideways look at Gai).

"So then, we leave in 48 hours. You have tomorrow, and half of the day after, to rest, or train, or prepare any way you want. So until then, goodnight." Said Gai, and with that he left, followed by Neji and Tenten. "I think it's time, I went too. I think I'll go train." Said Sasuke, getting up and leaving. "Good night my students. I'm going home." Said Kakashi. "To do what?" Asked Naruto. "What do you think?" Asked Kakashi, brandishing Make-out paradise. "Noooo! My mind's been corrupted!" Cried Naruto, covering his eyes. "Naruto..." Giggled Sakura.

"You're still here?" Asked Naruto. "Yeah, I don't fell like talking to my parents about this just yet, so I figured I'd hang with you for a while." Replied Sakura. "um.. okay." Said Naruto, trying not to blush too much. "So... exited about the mission?" Asked Sakura, already knowing the answer. "Duh! I can't wait!" Naruto Replied energetically. "I wonder how Sasuke is feeling..." Began Sakura. 'Dammit..' Thought Naruto, as Sakura described her feelings for Sasuke in 1000 words or more.

"Thanks for listening Naruto, You rock." Said Sakura, getting up. "I think It's time I went home. Thanks again for buying me Raman." She said smiling, and suddenly she kissed him on the cheek. "No problem..." He said, at a loss for words. After Sakura left, Naruto sat there for about an hour, before leaving himself.

The next morning, Naruto awoke to harsh rapping on his door. "I'm awake, Aunt Petunia!" He mumbled absent-mindedly. Naruto rose to his feet and stumbled to the door. Upon opening it, he noticed a pretty girl with her hair tied up in two buns, wearing black short shorts and a white tank top. "Tenten, It's 9:00 AM." He said snapping out of his sleepiness. "I know, I thought we'd train together today." She replied hopefully. "Oh, alright... give me a minute." Said Naruto heading for his room. "By the way, nice boxers!" Tenten called after him. About 10 minutes later, Naruto emerged wearing a black t-shirt, and black cargo shorts.

"So then, were to?" Naruto asked, as they made their way through the woods. "Patience is a virtue, Naruto." She teased, with a cute little smirk. "Just a bit further." They eventually reached a clearing and Tenten stood facing Naruto. "Is there any particular reason why you wanted to spar me?" Asked Naruto, stretching. "Well, You're obviously the strongest next to Uchiha, and you'll be the more fun to spar than Sasuke." She replied. "And why is that." Asked Naruto, suddenly interested. "'Cause you're cute." Tenten said, still with that cute look about her.

"Ready?" Asked Tenten. "Always." said Naruto. They charged at each other. "Take this!" Yelled Tenten sending three shurkin flying toward Naruto. "You'll have to do better than that!" Naruto dropped to the ground flat, avoiding the assault. "Nice move Naru, but you've fallen for my trap." Naruto looked back to see that each shurkin was attached to string and embedded in a different sapling. "What..." He began. Tenten pulled on the string, causing the saplings to break from the roots and come flying in his direction.

The small trees collided with Naruto, sending him sprawling. "Now for my... weapons attack!" Tenten, unloaded scroll, after scroll, of weapons until Naruto resembled nothing more than a metal, bleeding mass. "Aaaaaaaargh!" Screamed Naruto, bleeding gallons. "Noooo! Naruto, I'm so sorry! Please don't die!" Panicked Tenten. "No worry of that..." Came a voice, and something metal pressed against the back of her neck. The mutilated Naruto, collapsed into a mass of mud and ground.

"Earth dopelgangers, you like?" Asked Naruto, holding his kuni at the back of Tenten's neck. "Whoa... I'm impressed. You completely shielded your chakara when you made your dopplegangers, and when I hit you with my weapons attack, I dropped my guard thinking I had actually hurt you." She said, in an admiring tone. "However..." Tenten said, and suddenly she dropped to the ground and swept Naruto's legs from under him. "I've still got you." Before Naruto could get up, Tenten straddled his lap.

"You're really good." Commented Naruto. "Thanks." Replied Tenten, moving her hips slightly, and noticing the expression on Naruto's face. "What's wrong?" She asked, with a mischievous glint. Tenten placed a hand on Naruto's chest, gently forcing him on his back, and began rocking her hips back and forth. Naruto was at a loss for words, so he settled for staring blankly into Tenten's eyes.

Tenten giggled slightly as she felt something hard press between her legs. 'Is this for real?' Wondered Naruto. He placed both hands on Tenten's ass, feeling the material of her shorts, which were now quite wedged. "Oh my!" Gasped Tenten, and increased her speed. "Almost... almost..." Tenten mumbled After a while, of grinding down on Naruto. With one last moan, tenten stopped and smiled slyly. "Tenten... what-" But Naruto was cut off by Tenten's soft lips. "What? Don't you think I should get an award for beating you?" Giggled Tenten, finally getting off him.

"I've gotta go. I should go change my clothes." Said Tenten, rising to her feet. "I'll see you tomorrow, Naru." She said smiling, and with that, she turned away, a walked off, taking extra care to move her hips more than necessary. "Bye..." Said Naruto absentmindedly, staring at Tenten's half-exposed hindquarters, until she was out of sight.

'Did she just...?' "Stop thinking about it dammit!" He Cursed himself. Naruto sat alone in the park, After re-showering he'd wandered aimlessly before coming here. He had changed out of his sweaty shirt, and Tenten-soaked shorts, and now sported an oriental-style black shirt, and long pants. "Thinking about what, dope?" Naruto looked up, to see Sasuke and Sakura walking over to him. "Naruto, what's wrong?" Asked Sakura, noticing his distracted disposition.

"I'm okay." Replied Naruto, smiling broadly. "Hey Naruto, want to spar with us?" Asked Sasuke. "You're on!" Said Naruto, glad to be off the subject. They spent the rest of the day training, and Naruto went home, feeling very drained. He couldn't sleep, because of the constant reminder that the next day, He'd be going on his first B-ranked mission. More than that, he thought of Tenten. What would tomorrow bring? There was only one way to find out.

to be continued...


	2. Rescue and Reward

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... If I did I'd have some fan girls...hehe alright.

Author's note: Originally, I planned to post this chapter on Tuesday the 23, but I kept spontaneously napping, so It got put off until the 26th. I'm sorry to my readers, and I'll be

waaaaay more regular from now on. Also, one small request If you like the story, then tell your friends about me please. I'm trying to build up Internet fame. (Yes!) So without further diversion, I give you chapter 2. And so we go...

Rescue and Reward

Naruto awoke at 11:00am, to his annoying alarm clock. "Shut up!" He yelled, embedding yet another kuni into the ringing, torture device. "Just 7 hours to go..." He mumbled, rising to his feet. After showering, Naruto donned some desert-camo cargo pants, a black tank top, and a long sleeve, fishnet shirt. "Well now, I've got about 7 hours to kill until we leave." He told himself, after leaving his house. Naruto's first thought was to hunt down Tenten, but he figured that it'd be better to wait until tonight. Once they were traveling together, he'd ask her to explain exactly what the hell, yesterday was about.

Naruto was relaxing in a tree when, Someone called his name. "Naruto!" Naruto looked down, to see Konohamaru. "Hey, squirt!" Called Naruto. "Don't call me squirt! I'm a year away from becoming a Genin, like you, so there!" He retorted, smugly. "Ah, but assuming that I come back from my mission alive, I should ascend to the rank of chunin pretty soon." Remarked Naruto, smiling. "What mission?" Asked Konohamaru. "Oh, a B-ranked mission... no big deal though." Answered Naruto.

"B-ranked? You're the best Naruto! (...aftersasuke...)" Konohamaru, said the last part as fast as possible. "Thanks..." Replied Naruto, pretending not to hear the last part. "Anyway, I was wondering If you'd teach me something today." Said Konohamaru, hopefully. "Oh alright, we can train until It's time for me to go." Answered Naruto, jumping down from the tree. "What do you want to learn?" He asked, his young fan.

"Transformation!" Replied Konohamaru, enthusiastically. "Alright then, who do you want to turn into?" Asked Naruto. "Not 'who', what." Replied Konohamaru. "I want to become objects, so I could like, turn into a pair of lady Anko's panties!" He laughed evilly. "Fine, but If you get caught, I didn't teach you, savy?" Replied Naruto. "Savy." Promised, Konohamaru.

About six hours and fifty-five minutes later, Konohamaru had mastered, object transformation. "Awesome job, runt. Maye when I return, I'll teach you how to turn into weapons." Said Naruto. "Awww, can't I come with you?" Asked Konohamaru. "No, perhaps next time." Answered Naruto, turning away. "You suck, Naruto!" Cried Konohamaru. "I don't care..." Replied Naruto, but when he turned around, his young pupil was gone. "But I know how you feel..." Sighed Naruto.

"You're on time Naruto." Said Kakashi, when he reached the rendezvous point. "Um, yeah... I couldn't wait." Replied Naruto. Naruto looked around, and spotted Tenten, she was wearing a long, blue, sarong, and her trademark Chinese shirt. They locked eyes for a moment, before Naruto looked away blushing. "Are you feeling well? You look like Kakashi, when he reads make-out paradise." Remarked Gai, laughing slightly. "Watch it." Warned Kakashi. "So... how do we get there? Were not marching, are we?" Asked Naruto.

"I wish, but Lay-z-boy here, said we should conserve our chakara." Said Gai, pointing distastefully at a rather large motor-caravan. "Go on inside, Sakura, Sasuke,Neji, and Kiba are already inside." Said Guy. "Kiba?" asked Naruto. "Yes, for this mission, we had to choose the two most powerful genin teams, that would be Us and Gai's cell. However without Rock Lee, we had to find a temporary replacement, and that replacement had to be the most powerful available Genin, that would be Kiba." Explained Kakashi.

"Anyway, why don't you go inside and greet everyone?" Naruto obeyed, and as he passed Tenten, she gave him a playful shove inside. "Hi Naruto, hi Tenten." Greeted Sakura. "So, you're on time for something other than, '4 bowls for the price of one'." Said Sasuke, indifferently. "Jerk..." Mumbled Naruto.

"Hi, Neji, what's up Kiba?" Said Tenten. Neji simply nodded in response, and Kiba didn't say anything. "I see they're as friendly as ever..." commented Naruto. "they're probably still a little sore about, getting their asses kicked by you." Explained Tenten "At least I still like ya though, right?" She added, blushing, as they ascended to the second floor. "I wouldn't say 'least'." Replied Naruto, smiling. "I was wondering... why me?" He had finally said what was on his mind. "Well Naruto, I..." She began, but her explanation was interrupted by Guy.

"Alright as of now, the mission is officially underway. The journey will take about a day and a half to complete. Upon arrival, you will be informed of the details. Until then, take it easy." Announced Guy, the motor caravan began moving. (By the way, the motor caravan is like a double decker bus). "Now, I'd like to take this opportunity to advise... " He continued over the intercom, until Tenten turned it off.

"As I was saying... You're just so damn cute, Naru." Said Tenten, spontaneously glomping Naruto, throwing him off balance, and sending them tumbling. They landed so that Naruto was on top, with Tenten's legs open, and her face very close to his. "Oh my- Naruto!" Sakura, and Sasuke were standing about five feet away, Sakura had a look of great surprise on her face.

"Nice job, dunce." Complimented Sasuke. "Maybe, now isn't the best time for this Naru." Joked Tenten, As Naruto stood, looking embarrassed. "Maybe you're right..." Agreed Naruto, trying not to smile too much. "Um... so how about this sandstorm?" Sakura exclaimed. Sure enough, outside a vicious sandstorm was raging. "Wow..." Said Tenten. "The weirdest part about this, is that I can feel chakara in the sand... almost like with Garra." Said Sasuke.

"Why don't you use the..." Began Naruto, but he was cut off by Sasuke. "Wait! I think we have company!" He said, looking around. "Were?" Asked Naruto, looking around. "There! the toaster!" declared Sakura. "Toaster?" Asked Naruto. Lying next to Naruto's Baggage was a small, silvery, toaster. "I don't own a toaster..." Said Naruto. As soon as the words left his mouth, the toaster sprang to life, and crashed through the window of the motor caravan.

"Help me, Naruto!" Screamed the Toaster, in a familiar voice. "No..." Said Naruto, realizing what had happened. "You idiot!" He screamed, crashing through the window after it, followed by Sasuke. They landed in a sand dune, and watched helpless as the caravan rolled away. "Naruto... I'm really sorry." Lying beside Naruto were the toaster once lay, was a small boy with goggles, and black hair.

"Baka!" Yelled Naruto, slapping him in the back of the head. "I told you that you couldn't go!" But seeing the look on Konohamaru's face, drained the anger from him. "Quite a predicament you've gotten us into, dunce." Said Sasuke. "Sasuke... why are you here?" Sighed Naruto. "I wanted a closer look at this sandstorm. It's died down for now, so I can use the sharingan." He Replied . Sasuke focused his chakara, and suddenly his eyes were shining, and had the distinct pattern of windmills.

"Oh..." He muttered. "What's wrong?" Asked Naruto. "I was right... some of this sand isn't real... It's an ambush." Replied Sasuke. "Bring 'em on!" Yelled Konohamaru. In an instant, they were surrounded by, 3 sand golems, each at least 12 foot tall. "Golems!" Gasped Sasuke. "Cool!" Konohoamaru leaped up for a better look. "Attention Konoha Ninja, this is your last chance to go in peace." Boomed a Voice from one of the golems. "Go home or die!" Said another.

"Screw you!" Roared Konohamaru, leaping into the air. "Take this! Konohamaru special!" Three flaming fireballs, lept from Konohamaru's hand, and went into the nearest golem. "Aaaaargh!" A short stocky man, fell from the golem, to the sandy ground. He had sandy colored hair, and wore a wind ninja, headband. The cause of his fall was, a flaming kuni embedded into his shoulder. "Gotcha!" Said Konohamaru, in triumph. "Nice one shrimp!" Said Naruto. "You fools! They are Ninja too, so put up your guard!" Came an angry yell from, one of the remaining two golems.

"How do you like this, brat?" One of the golems reached into the ground, and an instant later, Konohamaru was being squeezed by a giant sandy hand. "I'll crush his bones." Laughed, the golem-encased assassin, holding Konohamaru hostage. "He's only a kid!" Yelled Naruto, drawing a kuni. "Don't worry Naruto, I got this!" Sasuke rushed Konohamaru's captor, before he could react. "Blaze of glory!" Sasuke let loose a burst of flames, turning the golem into a glass statue, with a frightened bald ninja at the center.

The hands holding Konohamaru, desentagrated letting him free. "Yay Sasuke! You're the best!" declared Konohamaru. "Who the hell are you people?" Demanded the one remaining golem user. "You're looking at, Konohagakure's top genin, and my student Konohamaru." Said Naruto, recovering some of his former showeyness. "You're telling me that, I just lost my two best golem pilots to a couple of rookie Ninja, and some kid?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"That's right." Replied Sasuke. "No matter, from now on you shall face me, Ashad! A Jonin!" The sandstorm started up again, at the worst possible time. "Damn..." Swore Naruto. "Aaaaargh!" Konohamaru's voice was heard through the tornado of sand. "Konohamaru!" Naruto ran full force to the source of the noise, only to be smashed in the stomach by Ashad's golem. "Aaah!" Naruto fell to the ground, coughing up blood. "You see? You can't win! I control this mighty sandstorm." Gloated Ashad. "Naruto, I'm going to use the Sharngan. We only have one shot, so don't miss." Called Sasuke.

Naruto only had a second to think of his next move, before he was slammed to the ground once more. "Now die!" Cried Ashad, moving through the sand toward Naruto. "Naruto! Top left!" Said Sasuke. "Here catch!" Naruto threw a kuni in the direction indicated. "Caught it brat!" declared Ashad, eyes widening slightly as Naruto dissolved into a pile of sand. "What the-" He was cut short by a sudden blow to the groin, the kuni in his hand had transformed into a grinning ninja with long blond hair, who kicked him in his most sensitive area.

The sand storm subsided, leaving a slightly injured Konohamaru, leaning against Sasuke and a very triumphant Naruto, standing over an unconscious man of about 19 with long black hair. "We got him. He seems to be the only Ninja among our assassins." declared Naruto. "Good, we better get back to the caravan so, we can get this kid looked at." Suggested Sasuke. "Naw, he's a tough kid. But all the same, we should head back." Replied Naruto, turning away.

"Dropped your guard!" Cried the fallen, Ashad running towards them with a large, curved blade. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Sasuke. "You bet." Replied Naruto. Ashad's attack was stopped in it's tracks, by a combined kick that sent him into the air. "Take this!" Sasuke appearing above Shad, backhanded him as they fell. "And this!" Naruto added, with an elbow. "Double barrage of lions!" Naruto and Sasuke, cried at the same time, as they both touched down with well connected kicks to Ashad's chest.

"Were are they?" Asked Sakura, panicking. It was afternoon, the Caravan had been stopped for an hour and still no sign of Naruto, Sasuke, or the toaster. "I see them! Just over that hill." declared Neji, using the Byakugen. About five minutes later four figures emerged, a black haired figure, a young boy, and a figure with long blond hair, dragging something. "Sasuke!" Cried Sakura, glomping him. "Hi Sakura..." He mumbled. "Hey Kakashi! Look what I brought!" Called Naruto, catching a releaved smile from Tenten.

A few minutes later, the Caravan was moving again, and they were now discussing what had happened. "I see... assassins." Said Gai, casting a look at the unconscious Ashad. "Why don't we interrogate, the prisoner." Suggested Kakashi. "Good idea, Hey asshole! Wake up! You tried to kill the two most awesome guy friends I have, except Sasuke is slightly more awesome, I mean I'd totally do 'im..." Began Sakura. "Alright! I'll talk! Just shut her up!" The tanned skinned youth muttered.

"Hehe.." Chuckled Naruto, feeling better already. "We were sent by..." Before Ashad could finish, he burst into flames, screaming. "Quick! Throw some water on him!" Said Sakura, reaching for a bucket. "It wont do any good, it must be sealed!" Kakashi removed his headband to reveal the Sharingan. "This should do it.." He muttered, making the tiger sign with his hand. The fire stopped, and an unscathed Ashad lay unconscious on the floor.

"We should hold all further interrogations, until we reach the sand village." Said Kakashi, returning his head band to it's rightful spot over his eye. "Which brings us to our next order of business. Konohamaru, what were you thinking?" demanded Gai, sternly. "It's my fault.. I did teach him the art of transformation.." Said Naruto, Taking the blame. "I suppose, most of the blame goes to the youthful spirit... just like when I was a young boy..." Gai began.

After Gai's "When I was your age" Lecture, Naruto decided to turn in early. He awoke in the middle of the night, to find that everyone was sleeping. He sat on the upstairs bench, in his pajama pants, trying to get sleepy again. "I don't feel rested at all." He muttered to himself. Suddenly the curtains to his sleeping quarters were pushed back, and Tenten stepped in with her hair down, wearing nothing but a short shirt, and light blue boy shorts. "Tenten!" Gasped Naruto, shocked. "I'm glad you made it back, I was worried." She said stepping closer, and sitting beside him.

"No need to worry, I was fine." He replied, doing a bad job of trying to seem like he didn't notice, that a scantily-clad girl was advancing on him. "You're so cute and shy..." Giggled Tenten, pushing him gently on his back and pressing her lips to his.

Naruto had never kissed anyone except a year ago, in a particular mortifying accident, he'd kissed Sasuke. Even though he was inexperienced, he caught on quick, massaging her tounge with his, as she thrust inside his mouth. Tenten flinched, and then giggled slightly as Naruto bit down lightly, on her tounge. She crawled atop Naruto, and bit his neck. Naruto, laid back as Tenten, covered his neck and face in bites and kisses.

"My little Naru-chan..." Whispered Tenten in a little singsong voice. Naruto didn't know they stayed like that; Naruto on his back, with Tenten on top, resting her face against his cheek, but he hoped it never ended. Not in a pervy way, after all nothing had really happened, It was more like a fulfilled feeling. "Naru, can we stay like this?" Asked Tenten, sleepily. "Sure." Replied Naruto, placing an arm around her. "Tenten?" Asked Naruto, finally deciding to ask the ultimate question. "Yes?" Was her answer. "Were you faking it yesterday?" "Nope..." Mumbled Tenten, before they both drifted off to sleep.

Naruto awoke quickly, the memory of last night still fresh in his mind. The first thing he noticed was a note that read: Can't wait till next time...

-Tenten

"Can't wait till next time eh?" Said Kakashi from behind the mortified, blond, Genin. "You've got some explaining to do Naru."

So what doth thou thinkith of my latest chapterith? Sendith me lots of reviwes...ith.

(Ch 3 coming hopefully by the 29th)

- Korry (Aka Slappy the crack whore)


	3. Night at the Festival

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did he'd be waaaay cooler.

Author's note: Ha! I updated on time! Yesss! Anyway I decided to use this time to answer a few questions that were raised in my reviews, First off with Gai name, In Shonin Jump Magizine, they Spell it Guy. But thanks to My friend Su-chan I realize the error of my ways. Also If anyone was wondering why Tenten Calls Naruto Naru-chan enstead of Naru-kun, it's because Chan is waaaay prettier than Kun. As always I hope you enjoy.

A Night at the Festival by: Korry

"So, you can explain huh? Well let's hear it." Said Kakashi. "Look, we didn't do anything. She was just on top of me and-" Naruto stammered. "Naruto, you're just digging yourself deeper." Interrupted Kakashi. "Oh alright, I'm sorry." Admitted Narto. "But nothing happened, I promise you!" At this Kakashi, simply smiled with fatherly affection, and placed a hand on Naruto's head. "Relax, you're not in trouble, In fact Tenten might be a good influence on you. I'm just concerned."

"About what?" Asked Naruto. "This is a B-ranked mission Naruto. We need our minds to be completely on our mission, and by getting emotionally involved that becomes a little more tricky. Besides, it also makes loss harder to accept. If Tenten were killed, it would destroy you." Finished Kakashi solemnly. "So what should I do?" Questioned Naruto. "Just be careful Naruto." Answered Kakashi, and with that he was gone. Naruto barely had time to think on Kakashi's advise when suddenly...

"Goooooooood morning Ninja!" Came Gai's voice over the intercom. "Everyone please report to the meeting spot, for mission briefing." 'Great' thought Naruto. 'now maybe we can know exactly what we'll be doing.' Naruto wandered downstairs, and took his place on the floor next to Sakura and Kiba. "Alright team," Began Gai, bursting with enthusiasm. "First and foremost, you should know that Kakashi and I haven't told you everything."

"I frickin' knew it..." Grumbled Kiba, petting Akamaru. "So it is time to fill you in on what you will be doing for the next week or so. First off, our mission is to attack the Wind emporrer's palace backed by Sunagakure forces. We are not to kill his highness, simply put a serious hurting on him and his guards, until Garra miraculously appears and 'destroys' us." Gai, then stood silently waiting for the big question, finally it was Sakura who simply asked, "Why?"

"Good question. Sound is one of the main nations plotting against Konoha, Sound's greatest ally is the Wind nation, therefore he is just as dangerous as the Sound lord. Any decision made by the Wind Emperor to attack Konoha, must be followed by the ninja of Sunagakure, Garra included." Explained Gai. "Wait... I'm not getting this at all. If the Wind emperor is that dangerous, then why don't we just kill him?" Asked Naruto. "The Wind Emperor isn't a bad man, therefore we won't kill him. Were going simply to change his opinion of Sound."

"So, his mind will change if he's attacked by Konoha ninja?" Asked Naruto, not buying it. "No, his mind will change by being attacked by Otonin Ninja." Gai held up an object, it was an Otonin Sound ninja headband. "In 1 week, we will attack the Wind emperor masquerading as Sound ninja. Outraged, he will break his alliance with Sound." Said Kakashi, making it easier to understand than Gai did. Tenten's hand suddenly shot up. "One more question, this is an exteamly dangerous mission. Why didn't you use Chunin?"

"That's simple, It would look suspicious to the people of the Wind nation, if a bunch of enemy elite and Journeyman ninja, suddenly showed up. By using Genin, it looks like were just taking a bunch of beginners on a field trip to the venerable capital of the Wind nation. However, you 6 aren't just any Genin, you're the best in Konoha. I know it's unheard of, but it's a brilliant plan. Lady Tunade came up with it herself." Answered Kakashi. "Now, in one hour we will arrive in Sunagakure," declared Gai. "Any questions?" No hands went up.

An hour later Naruto and co arrived in Sunagakure. "Whoa..." Gasped Naruto, as they deployed from the caravan. The scene before him, was like nothing he'd ever seen. It was a large city in the middle of the desert, straight out of "Dune", there were tall, rust colored buildings buildings and colorful decorations, probably for the festival. The most noticeable quality was the giant, half-buried, buddah statue, who's head and right hand poked out from the sand. "It's awesome.." Said Sakura. "Not bad." Commented Sasuke.

"Kakashi and I, are going to go make our presence known to the Ninja council. You're assignment for the next two days is to have fun." Announced Gai. "Alright!" Konomaru leaped and punched the air in triumph. "Ah young Konohamaru, what are you so happy about? You're coming with us." Said Gai, bursting his bubble of happiness. "What! Why?" Demanded Konohamaru, bursting with opposition. It was Kakashi who answered "Because, even though were guests of honor, there is still a lot of anti Konoha sentiments. If someone were to act on their animosity against us, you'd be a potential target. "Need I remind you of your little encounter with Kankuro?"

"Oh, alright... I'll see you later Naruto." Sighed a resigned Konohamaru. Kakashi and Gai each placed a hand on his shoulder, and Kakashi held the unconscious Ashad, by the scruff of his neck. "Be careful, we'll see you in 48 hours." And they were gone. "Teleportation no Jutsu... gotta love it." Commented Kiba. "So what do you guys want to do?" Asked Naruto. "Well I'm going to go look around." Said Neji, walking off. "Come on Akamaru, I saw a dog food sales tent back that way." Kiba left too. "Bye losers." Said Sasuke, nonchalantly using Teleportation no Jutsu, before Sakura could reach him. "Sasuke wait..." Sakura feebly called after him.

"Naruto... I'm going with you, okay?" Said Sakura. "I'm sure Naruto has nothing better to do than be your second choice." Shot Tenten, with a venom Naruto Naruto had never heard. Sakura dismissed Tenten's remark with a simple, "Who asked you?" Then to Naruto. "You don't mind do you Naruto?" She asked. "You can hang with us if you want." Sakura beamed, and Tenten simply scoffed.

The festival was amazing, there were booths, and games of every kind. The streets were crowded with people, both Ninja and civilian alike. "That's what I love about this festival, it's a time of peace..." One man was heard to say. It was absolutely wonderful, except for the fact that Naruto had two beautiful girls with him. This fact usually would have been great, but Sakura and Tenten, were at each other's throat the whole time. It wasn't anything big like fighting, it was a more subtle conflict, with Naruto right in the middle.

"Let's go dancing." Tenten said. "No, I want to eat." Said Sakura. "Naru, you decide." Tenten and Sakura looked to him for the answer. "Umm... I've got to go to the restroom." Naruto, turned and ran for the nearest restroom. "Well, this buys me some time..." he said to himself, leaning against a building, out of sight. "Girl troubles?" An old man, with a scraggly beard, that he hadn't noticed before was seated beside him. "You've no Idea..." The old man looked familiar, but he didn't know why.

"Look son, I was watching you, and your problem, isn't about choosing between the two lovely ladies over there." declared the old guy, in a paternal tone. "News to me." Replied Naruto. "Your problem is about maintaining the relationships you already have with them." Continued the man. "Oh? And how do you do that?" Asked Naruto. "That is for you to figure out." When Naruto looked over to reply, the old man was gone. 'Weird...' Thought Naruto, but it was time to handle his business like a man.

"Naru!" Tenten called out to him as he came into view. "where's Sakura?" Asked Naruto, noticing that she wasn't there. "We had an argument, and she stormed off. I'm sorry Naruto, should we look for her? Please don't be angry with me." She almost pleaded. Seeing the look of remorse on Tenten's face, Naruto put his arms around her. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you." Tenten, locked her arms around Naruto's neck. "You should go look for her, I said some pretty hurtful things." She whispered in his ear. "Don't worry, I'll still be right here when you get back." Tenten kissed Naruto before releasing him. "She went that way..."

Naruto found Sakura, sitting on a stone bench, in the southeast part of town. "You alright?" He asked. "No." Was her reply. "What is it?" Sakura looked up at him with a tear streaked face. "Tenten's right, I've been horrible to you." She half-sobbed. "What happened?" Pressed Naruto. "As soon as you left, I told her to stop being so clingy towards you. She asked me why cared and I told her that I didn't because I love Sasuke. Then she said, 'Ah, but Sasuke doesn't love you back.' Then I played the 'we were friends long before you came along' card." Continued Sakura. "But what Tenten said next really threw me, she said that you loved me, and I always ignored you." 'Can't argue there...' Thought Naruto, but he didn't voice the thought.

"Finally she said that the only reason I was being such a bitch was because you had finally found someone to love you back. And the worst part was that She was telling the truth. I feel like I've lost you Naruto. I've been an awful friend, and now you have Tenten." Naruto placed a comforting arm around, Sakura. "It's okay Sakura. You've been a great friend. Sure, your Sasuke affection can get a little old, but in all honestly I don't blame you, Sasuke's frickin' hot. Besides, Tenten and I are close right now, but you'll always be something she's not. My fellow cell member, my Sakura." Consoled Naruto, hoping he wasn't being too mushy. "Now how about telling me how Sexy

Sasuke is."

"Well..." Sakura began, describing the perfect way he holds himself, his hair, and that cute little scowl. When Sakura was done, She smiled. "You always make me feel better. Can I try something?" She placed her hand on the side of Naruto's face. "Um... sure" answered Naruto, unsure of what was to happen next. That question was answered for him as Sakura's mouth found his. They kissed once before Sakura got on top of Naruto, and they continued dueling toungs. "I see why Tenten likes you." Sakura murmerd, pushing aside his long beautiful hair, and sucking his neck.

'No frickin' way...' Thought Naruto, as he stroked her hair. Sakura ceased her ministrations and looked him square in the eye. "How was that Naruto? On a scale of 1 to 10?" She asked. "11." Was all Naruto could say. "Really? That good? Well Sasuke's in for a treat then." She said, with new found confidence. Their "Conversation" Was interrupted by an angry voice. "Konoha scum!" Three ninja clad in masks made from hardened sand, and black cloaks, stood around them.

Sakura and Naruto Jumped up, and drew their weapons. Recently they had both learned the art of metal fans, and now was the time to put the training to use. One of the mask ninja, made a dash for them only to be cut down by Sakura's Fan. "Let's get 'em!" Naruto made the sheep, and then the dog signs, with his left hand while slashing downwards with his fan. "Konoha, gale blast!" A huge burst of wind sent both remaining mask Ninja Sailing.

"Nice one Naruto!" Cheered Sakura. "Die!" The mask Ninja she had downed, Suddenly rose to his feet and threw Sakura, with such force that she slammed into Naruto sending them both sprawling. "Prepare for death, Konoha Scum! Kamikaze, self destruct!" He began glowing as he rushed the downed pair. "Oh no you don't!" Said a voice. In an instant, the Unidentified ninja was cut in half, sending a shower of blood everywhere.

"Wind dance, pretty nice huh?" Standing next to were the dead Ninja lay, was a girl with brown hair tied up in spiky pigtails, wearing a short tunic over a fishnet bodysuit. "Temari!" Exclaimed Sakura. "Surprised? Looks like were even now fox boy." She said, warmly. "Garaa suggested that I look after you 6. Rightly so, seeing as how there's a big battle going on right now. Even your teachers have gotten involved, tour friends need us." Informed Temari.

"Right, but first let's go get Tenten." Suggested Naruto. "She ran off to help the others, when I told her what happened. Now come on, grab my arm!" As Naruto and Sakura each grabbed an arm, Temari used Teleportation no Jutsu to get them to the site of conflict. What awaited them was nothing short of chaos. There were countless cloaked figures, battling the Konoha Ninja.

Kiba and Akamaru, using Man beast dopplegangers, were tackling a small group of mask ninja. While Tenten used a profuse amount of weapons to dispatch of another. "Blaze of Glory!" Sasuke roasted 8 of them. Neji took out one at a time with Juken, filling their bodies with his chakara, causing them severe internal injury. "Time we got involved!" Sakura and Temari ran off to join the fray.

"Take this Konoha Scum!" A Mask Ninja, Appeared behind him, only to fall to a swift kick by Gai. "Kakashi ran ahead to fight some weird guy." He announced. "Maye you should go help him." Naruto was about to oblige when, he heard a familiar voice. "Help me Naru!" A large mask less Ninja, Naruto hadn't seen before had Tenten in a bear hug. He had cropped blond hair and looked as If he could bench press 20 Chojis. "Aaargh!" There was a cracking sound and Tenten began coughing up blood.

"Get off her! Toad Summon!" Naruto summoned three big, surly toads, who instantly charged the big man down. He dropped Tenten, and began battling the attacking Toads. Naruto rushed to Tenten's side. "Tenten are you alright?" He cradled her head in her arms. "N-Naru... My Naru... Everyone needs your help." She whispered before going quiet. "No..." She said to himself, not wanting to bereave what he saw. "No!" He Jumped to his feet, and rushed the big guy, who had made short work of his toads.

"Catch me If you can!" He made a dash for a far off ally, with Naruto not far behind. "Naruto wait up!" Temari was right behind him. The big Ninja stopped halfway through the Ally and faced Naruto and Temari. "What's wrong boy?" He taunted. "YOU'RE GONNA DIE!" Naruto Roared, and as he said this he began to change, his fingernails became elongated claws, his hair glew bright white, and his eyes became the hate-filled Slits of the Fox demon.

"What the-" the big Ninja began, but in an Instant Yoko Naruto was on him, tearing into his flesh with his claws. "Aaaaaargh!" The big guy pushed Yoko Naruto away, Ad lay on the ground dying of blood loss. "Yen... help." He murmerd. "No." Out from the shadows stepped a small boy. He had a similar hairstyle to Temari, except his hair was bright pink, he had a cute face with orange circles on his cheeks. he wore a brightly multicolored tunic and black ninja capris.

"You're weak Kuri, so you deserve to die." Said Yen, devoid of emotion. "No..." Kuri groaned before dying. Meanwhile Naruto had returned to normal and was leaning against Temari. "Did I kill him?" Asked Naruto. "Yes." Answered Temari with her arms around him, in truth she was as scared and confused as he was. "Good work Naruto." Congratulated Yen. "But how will you do against me? Your Teacher Is already in dead after facing me."

"Naruto, I've heard of this guy. They call him San-Yen and he's very Dangerous." Said Temari Quaking with fear. Naruto had never seen Temari like this. "So who dies first?" Asked Yen. "Take this! Wind Dance!" Temari charged at him, wielding an invisible blade of wind. "Ah! very advanced Sand technique. But you still can't win." It was too fast to see but, In an instant Temari lay unconscious in a puddle of her own blood. "Y-you killed her..." Naruto stammered, unable to register what had just happened. The shock was the only thing keeping him from crying.

"Your turn." Yen stood waiting to make Naruto next move, his last move. 'I barely have enough energy for one more summoning... this is it, I'm gonna die' Naruto thought to himself. But Images of Tenten, and Temari flashed through his mind, giving him strength. he also recalled words from his first training exresise with Kakashi. Kakashi had shown them the Konoha Memorial stones and he had wanted his name on it as well, until Kakashi explained that everyone on that list was dead.

"Looks like we have another name for the Konohagakure Memorial stones, Uzumaki Naruto! But If I go, you're coming too! Toad lord summon!" As always when Naruto summoned the Toad lord, It took the form of the nine tailed fox demon. "Excellent!" Breathed Yen, with excitement. "Final Attack! Nine Tails of Death!" Naruto on the back of the nine tailed Fox Charged directly for Yen. "Lunar kick!" Naruto's attack was stopped by blinding pain, and the next thing he knew he was on his back, with his eyes defocussing.

"Not good enough yet Naruto, but soon..." Said Yen, walking away. "Naru!" Naruto Heard a familiar voice Calling to him, as everything went black.

This is were the credits would begin and some pretty and sad ending theme, would play and make you cry, and want to buy the soundtrack, and hope that the next episode is happier. I bet the lyrics, would be something like the the Love hina ending theme... yep.. Anyway, I hope you send me lots of reviews as always, and the Next chapter should be out by the 5th of June maybe sooner. Love you Guys- Korry.


	4. The Next Step

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any characters, affiliated with. I do however own Yen, and he powns all...

Author's Note: Hullo everyone! I'm so fricken' sorry about being late, but I swear It was for a good reason, you'll understand when you read. I know many of you are wondering If I killed Tenten and Temari, but you'll have to read to find out... hehehehehe... On a final note, If you have any questions, the put them with your reviews and I'll answer them next update, kind of like a fan mail thing... Giggity!

The Next Step by: The best Korry Ever!

It was midnight in Sunagakure, The streets were stained with blood, and many buildings and houses were damaged from the conflict of an hour ago. A mysterious woman with purple hair, dark skin, and hazel eyes, stood on a lone unmarred tower, watching her quarry; the lithe figure quietly making his way to who knows were. The boy had shockingly pink hair, tied up in two spiky pigtails, almost-lifeless green eyes that seemed to see into nothingness, and most noticeably orange circles on each cheek. "Why don't you come out, Cassie?" He asked in his soft, oddly soothing voice.

Cassandra leaped down from the building, drawing a violin bow-like blade and leaping at the boy. "Take this! Kage Giri!" As Cassandra stabbed downward, followed by strange musical notes, her blade's progress was blocked by a bamboo umbrella that she could have swore wasn't there before. Suddenly the boy shifted the Umbrella mid-impact, sending her sprawling. Cassandra tumbled a bit before, leaping up like it was nothing. Her battle suit that consisted of, an open black vest, fishnet shirt, black bra, and wide legged, black trousers, slightly torn, she glared with a new intensity.

"Well Yen, I see you haven't lost your touch." Commented Cassandra. "I see you still suck." Yen shot back. "Why don't you drop your Genjutsu?" Cassandra asked knowingly. "Very well..." Yen closed his eyes, and with a "POOF!", canceled his Genjutsu. Suddenly his clothes were covered with blood, and he had several serious wounds, one of which went right through his chest.

"What happened to you?" Asked Cassandra. "You tell me, my little stalker. I know you've been tracking me the whole day, trying to find an opportunity to attack." Replied Yen. "Well let's see," Began Cassandra. "It started with your encounter with the Konohagakure Jonin; Kakashi. When you and your small force of renegade sand ninja attacked the Konoha Ninja, Kakashi singled you out because of your chakara reading, and in order to not endanger his precious students, led you to an abandoned lot. Before the battle began you used your Illusion shield, which casts a permanent image of your unhurt body so that any damage you receive won't show.

"Since his Sharingan couldn't see through your shield, and none of his attacks seemed to work on you, Kakashi panicked and resorted to the lightning blade. Even though you suffered an almost fatal wound from it, You used the forbidden 'Reflecting Waterfall' to send it back at him at twice the power, but also causing you extream chakara depletion. Since you didn't aim to kill him, Kakashi survived but just barely, correct?" Cassie stopped halfway through her explanation, waiting for Yen's approval.

"Very good, tell me more." He urged her onward. "Alright. Since Kakashi was no use to you, you left him in the abandoned lot of your battle. On your way to join your Ninja henchmen you ran into the fox child, and the Kazekage's sister. The fox child was possessed by the power of the demon, and he and Kuri were going head to head. Kuri was killed, and the boy turned back to normal.

"Knowing who you are, the Kazekage's sister attacked you with blades of wind. Since you already knew the teqnuiqe you didn't need to use the Reflecting Waterfall, you simply got her before she got you. You're quite lucky that the fox child didn't transform again, when you hurt his friend. Instead he converted his life force into chakara to use the art of summoning. Because of your extreamly low chakara, you resorted to utilizing a Lotus move, and left the boy and the Kazekage's sister, lying in the ally. And now here you are Injured, and barely able to stand from using the Lotus." Finished Cassandra.

"Perfect." Commented Yen. "Here I am almost completely out of chakara and stamina, and you're still not able to defeat me." Taunted Yen, turning away. "Wait! I know what you're up to!" Said Cassandra. "Well that makes you a very clever stalker." Replied Yen, walking away, when suddenly Cassandra Screamed at him. "Don't you run away from me Yen!" She ran at him only to be thrown back and vilontly slammed to the ground, by an invisible force. No matter how she tried, Cassandra couldn't move until Yen was completely out of sight. "I need some help..." She muttered.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was in a dark dungeon, a foul place were every second there drained you of your will to live. The same dungeon he'd been in right before he summoned Gama Bunta for the first time. "Oh you're back. If you're not careful, you're going to get us both killed." Came a voice, from the cell, that was both beautiful and terrible. "Stupid fox... am I dead?" Asked Naruto. Maye a year ago, Naruto would have been afraid, but he'd taught himself not to fear the fox. "No. It's been two days since your little 'accident'. Thanks to my energy, you're fully healed. All you need to do is wake up." Answered the fox, pacing restlessly in his cell. "What's the point?" Asked Naruto, in a dark tone.

"What?" Demanded the fox demon. "I said what's the point?" Repeated Naruto. The last thing he remembered was pain. He'd watched two of is favorite people die right before his eyes, powerless to stop it, so why should he care if he ever woke up again? Suddenly the Fox demon pressed his face to the bars of the cage so that he was face to face with Naruto. "Look, I don't care about your human troubles. All I know is that If you die, I die as well. So... WAKE UP BITCH!" And with that, Naruto was rudely awakened.

The first thing Naruto noticed when he awoke was that there were four people watching over him. Konohamaru, Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura all recoiled back as Naruto bolted upright. "Naruto! You're awake. I knew you'd live, no one can kill you!" Said Konohamaru, delighted. "where's Tenten?" Asked Naruto Knowing what the answer would be. Sasuke simply shook his head, and Sakura looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry Naruto, she didn't make it." Said Kiba, in a sympathetic voice. "And Temari?" Kiba simply said. "I'm sorry..."

Naruto lowered his head and cursed existence, and about that time,Tenten entered Naruto's hospital room, wearing a short blue skirt and her trademark chinise shirt. "Tenten!" Naruto jumped to his feet, and glomped her. She had survived! Just as Naruto hoped. Tenten winced in pain slightly, but she returned the embrace with just as much warmth. "I'm alright Naru, just a couple of cracked ribs. I'm sorry I worried you." Tenten nuzzled Naruto lovingly. Naruto released Tenten and glared at Kiba, who's face was contorted in laughter.

"Hehehehe... you should have seen your face! I got you good man." However, upon seeing Naruto's scowl, he changed tactics. "I mean... It was Gai's Idea... um... Temari's okay too, right now she's resting at Gara's house. Wait Naruto! STOP!" After Laying the smack down on Kiba's "candy ass" Naruto began laughing uncontrollably. "Come on, let's go tell the others that I'm okay." He said grabbing Tenten's hand. "Don't worry about it. They just moved Kakashi from critical condition, to a normal room downstairs. Gai and Neji are with him, so we'll go tell them. You and Tenten can just stay put." Said Kiba, casting an oddly furtive glance at Naruto.

"I'll stay with Naruto and Tenten." Volunteered Konohamaru. "No you won't, you're coming with us." Admonished Sakura. "See you Naruto." Said a defeated Konohamaru, as Sakura dragged him out of the room followed by Sasuke, and Kiba giving Naruto one final thumbs up. "I'll be back Tenten, I'm going to go shower." Announced Naruto. "No need, the Nurses bathed you this morning while you were still laid out." Said Tenten, and then giggling added, "And I got to watch." Before Naruto could reply, Tenten had him locked in a passionate kiss.

Tenten layed back on Naruto's bed, and motioned for Naruto to come join her. "Tenten, there's something you should know." Began Naruto, deciding now was as good as time as any to tell her about yesterday. "I know, Sakura told me. You did what you had to do, It's alright." She separated her legs, and reached up for Naruto. She winced again as Naruto settled on top of her. "I'm sorry Tenten, are you okay?" Asked Naruto, in a worried voice. "Yes, just be gentle with me Naru." She said in that cute voice Naruto loved so much.

They kissed for the longest time, before undoing their clothes. Tenten's shirt went open and her skirt fell to the floor, along with Naruto's shirt and shorts. Naruto was now on his back with Tenten on top, staring into his eyes. "Are you sure Naru? Do you want this? Do you want to give your body to me?" She asked. When Naruto said "Yes." she straddled him, fully settling herself on him, and placed a hand on the side of his face. "Tenten I've never..." He began, but with a jerk of her hips, Tenten took his breath away. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you..."

* * *

An hour later, everyone stood in Kakashi's room. They'd been called there on a special meeting. They all stood around Kakashi's bed, as the infirm Ninja sensei announced. "Alright everyone, as you know, I'll probably be in here for two more days, but that doesn't mean that the mission can't continue. The next step is education." Kakashi spoke in a soft, tired voice. "Education?" Asked Kiba. "If you are to impersonate sound ninja, then you must also fight like sound ninja." Gai took over for Kakashi.

"So, we get to learn otonin arts?" Questioned Sakura. "Persicly, and your training will begin

at once." Replied Kakashi. "And I'll be your teacher." Said a voice from the doorway. Standing there, was an older gentleman, with salt and pepper hair and a long beard. He wore his otonin headband over his left arm. "I am Millao Kurasaki." He announced, full of authority, "And I will be your

teacher in the ways of sound. Now If you'll come with me." And with that, he led the way outside followed by Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten. But when Naruto tried to follow, he was stopped by Gai.

"Naruto, you will be having a different teacher." He informed. "Why?" Asked Naruto. "You'll understand soon enough." Answered Kakashi. "Now read this and follow the instructions. For your eyes only." Instructed Gai. Naruto complied and read the note.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Meet me at the ally were you encountered Yen

Signed: C

"Gai, what-" Began Naruto, but Gai silenced him. "For your eyes only. Now follow the instructions." After Naruto left, Kakashi looked to Gai and said. "What's with the whole mysterious teacher thing? Were in on this too, remember?" Gai glared at him and replied. "Just having a little fun."

* * *

Naruto had no trouble finding the site of the battle with Yen, how could he forget? Every step brought memory, It was taking everything he had not to turn back. During those few short minutes with he'd felt more fear than in 15 years of life. When Naruto reached the dreaded area, he half-expected someone to jump out and attack, and that is exactly what happened.

"Die Konoha Scum!" A voice behind him cried out. Naruto dropped to ground just as a blade rushed over head. Naruto then Jumped to his feet to face the new coming threat. With her longish purple hair, and dark skin, she looked like a beautiful Nubian queen. She was wearing an odd battle armor which included, a short leather top, with wide-legged Samurai pants, arm guards, and a black choker. Her outfit, made her look like a Samurai Ninja, in her hand was a violin bow-shaped weapon, and on her back was a stringed instrument of some kind. "Don't you people ever quit? You can't beat me." Mocked Naruto, drawing a Kuni.

The woman simply ran at him and came down full force with her blade. Naruto recalled his chakara control lessons, and focused his chakara into his hands in order to catch the blade between his two palms. "That all you got?" The woman simply smiled and, suddenly there came a curious jumble of musical notes that for some unexplained reason, interrupted Naruto's chakara control. He barely had time to jump backwards before the blade descended on what would have been his head.

"I see you have some skill." The woman stated, as Naruto glided backwards using a technique he'd picked up. "You ain't seen nothing yet. Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Naruto, leaped onto the back of a newly summoned Toad Warrior. "Impressive, but it is unwise to use your aces up front." She stated holding the Musical instrument out in front of her. It was triangle shaped at the base where the strings were, the handle was long, and ended with a double fin. She held it like a guitar, and brought the bow to it.

Just as Naruto charged her mounted on the Toad Warrior, he heared the sweetest sound Imaginable. 'What is this?' He thought as his chakara began leaking uncontrollably. It didn't hurt like spontaneous chakara loss usually would, it was soothing. 'Just die, It'll be restful' A voice was saying, maybe it was his own, but Naruto had to ignore it, and push forward. He and the Toad, hit the woman with the effect of one being hit with a large car. She was sent spinning into the air, as Naruto skidded to a stop and collapsed.

"I think we got her." Said the Toad, to a weakened Naruto. "No 'fraid not." The woman was kneeling beside Naruto, looking him over. "You did manage to get in a clean hit, but you suffered much more at the hands of my 'Song of Depletion'. If I really intend to kill you, I could officially do it right now." She had a several scrapes, and bruises of her bare arms and stomach, and a small cut across her face, but she was right, Naruto was much worse off.

"You have lousy chakara control ability, and you tire yourself out easily. But you do have style, and you're cute... I like that in a boy, if you were five years younger, I'd rape you... I still might." She said, in a completely different tone, than before. Then without warning, she positioned herself over Naruto. "I could do it, Uzumaki Naruto. You're too weak to resist, and no one will hear you scream as I have my way with you."

"Sorry, I'm taken." Said Naruto, a little more than freaked out. "Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?" She simply smiled, and placed her face very close to his. "Aww... Too bad. Anyway, I'm Cassandra, your new teacher."

Once again, I'm sorry for taking so long. My next update is for the 12th. I promise to have it up by then. Anyway, do you think this chapter was a little risque? I hated to water it down as much as I did, but you know... The last thing I want is for this story to be deleted. Anyway, Please send me as many reviews as possible, and maybe I'll be done sooner...


	5. Tests of endurance

Disclaimer! D0/I/'7 0w/I/1/4ru70 8u7 ! 4/1/1 1337

Author's note: I'm so glad that they didn't delete the story for that "Boom chika wow wow" in the last chapter. I got a review that asked me, why Cassandra wanted to train Naruto. That would be because she was hired to. But what she will teach him, shall be answered in this chapter.

Tests of staminaby:Your mom! no It's... Korry!

Naruto's training was nothing short of "Interesting". The first two days were nothing but sparring, which according to Cassandra, was to "Find out were we need to start". In every sparring session, Naruto made a good showing only to have Cassandra suddenly, pull off some secret technique, and pown his ass.

Each time Naruto lost, Cassandra made him do something for her. These "favors" ranged from trivial things like back massages, and piggy-back rides, to sadistic bitch-evil, like being spanked with a steel rod, and eating stale cereal with sour milk. "Meet me tomorrow, at the big head." Cassandra told Naruto, and slapping his ass as he walked away. After the first day of over 50 sparring sessions with mistress nimfo, Naruto went back to the hotel that the Konoha ninja were staying in, drained of energy.

That night at chill time right before bed, Naruto found Tenten, and sat beside her. To Naruto's dismay, a new awkwardness had come between them. Yesterday evening was awesome for Naruto, and apparently Tenten too, because she had called his name out several times, but now something just didn't feel right. "Hey Tenten." Said Naruto sleepily. "Hi Naruto..." She replied not meeting his eyes.

"Um... everything alright?" Asked Naruto. "I'm fine." Answered Tenten, still not looking at him. "So how's training?" Naruto was fishing for conversation. 'When in doubt, talk about training...' he thought to himself. "Great. Master Kurasaki is really cool. Today we learned the sonic boom attack. It's like a huge donut-shaped sound blast that can cause deftness." She answered. "Well anyway Naru, I have to go. Goodnight." Before he could say anything else, she was gone.

* * *

"You're late." Said Cassandra. She was standing on the giant budah's head, her weapon already drawn. "Sorry, I didn't know what you meant by 'big head'." Lied Naruto. In fact, he knew exactly what she meant, that morning however he'd tried to get some alone time with Tenten, only to find her avoiding him. "Whatever. I thought before we start sparring, I'd show you some new toys." Cassandra threw a small blue sphere, which Naruto caught awkwardly. "Have fun."

Suddenly Naruto's ears were filled with a horrible vibration. The more he tried to get rid of the ball, the harder he clasped it. Naruto was sprawled out on the ground, shaking uncontrollably, as his entire being was assaulted by the curious weapon. "It's always like this. Even if you're the one using it. You have to focus your chakara, or you'll eventually die." Said Cassandra after a couple of hours or horrible sensations. 'This is just an extream chakara control exercise.' Naruto thought as he focused his chakara.

The unbarible vibrations, dulled to a harmless shaking. "Very good. I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you, that you wouldn't have died. There's only two days left until your assault on the wind emporror's palace, so you need to be in top condition, and ability, so I decided to speed things up." Cassandra announced smiling smugly with a "Ha ha! Tricked you!" look on her face. "If there's only two days left, then shouldn't we tackle some of those sound techniques, that everyone else is learning?"

"True, I was hired to teach you sound arts, but my goal is to simply make you stronger. The events of two days ago, proved my suspicions correct. Yen is involved, and he's planning something. Your new job is to be ready to stop him at all costs." She answered. Cassandra jumped down from the top of the half-underground, Buddha statue, to join Naruto. "This Yen guy... what's his story?" Queried Naruto.

"He's very dangerous... that's all you need to know." Cassandra was dodging the question. "Meet me here tonight for your final exam." Was all she said before using Teleportation no jutsu, and leaving Naruto to himself. "Everything alright cheif? I mean, in your love life?" A familliar voice asked. It was that old man that had given Naruto advice, during the festival. "Um, not really." Answered Naruto. "Tell me about it then son."

For some odd reason Naruto felt that he could talk to the old man about anything, so he explained the happenings of the past few days, being careful to avoid details of their mission. After he was done, he waited for the old man's riddle-like advice, but to Naruto's surprise the old man simply asked. "Do you love her?" Tenten was the best thing that had ever happened to him, of course he loved her. "Yes." Was Naruto's answer. "Does she know?" 'Fricken' A...' Thought Naruto, as he sped toward the hotel, and hopefully Tenten.

Naruto found Tenten in the main lobby, with a glass of ice tea in her hands. "Hello Naruto." She greeted quietly. "Tenten, can we take a walk?" He asked. "Um... well actually I'm about to-" She began, but Naruto grabbed her hands and pleaded. "Please don't avoid me anymore. I wanted to tell you something." Tenten agreed, and followed Naruto out of the hotel.

"What is it?" She asked in that distant tone, as they walked the streets of Sunagakure. "Tenten, these last few days have been crazy. I Just wanted you to know that, you've made them lots more bearable." Said Naruto. "Glad to be of help." She replied. "There's more. You see I... Well I..." Naruto stammered, searching for the right words, and when none came to him, he just said it. "I love you Tenten." This brought Tenten to an abrupt halt. "What?" She asked unbelievingly. "I love you. I love you more than Raman."

'Gods... that was just too cheesy.' Naruto admonished himself, feeling like the world's biggest loser, but suddenly he felt Tenten's hands on his shoulders. "I'm so glad... I love you too Naru." Tenten wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and pulled him close to her. "I was afraid you wouldn't want me, after I'd given you all I could." She half whispered. "No worrys of that." Replied Naruto.

After spending the entire evening walking, and talking together, Naruto and Tenten reluctantly parted. "Good luck Naru-chan!" Called Tenten, as he departed.

* * *

It was almost midnight when Naruto and Cassandra faced each other. "See what this is Naruto?" Asked Cassandra, brandishing a strange object. "It's a strap-on. If you lose, you're taking it up the ass." So far, Naruto had lost his every battle with Cassandra, why would now be any different? "Don't worry Naruto, you're much stronger now." And with that, She charged.

The first thing Naruto did, was defocus the Chakara in his ear. That way, Cassandra's sound attacks would be useless. As Cassandra's blade flashed outwards, her foot went right for his chest. Naruto grabbed her foot with his right hand, and lifted it giving him an inadvertent view of Cassandra's panties. Cassandra grinned and mouthed something that looked like; "Like what you see?" Suddenly Naruto felt a strange vibration, that caused him to release her foot, and stumbled back as Cassandra kicked him full force in the face.

Cassandra began speaking, and Naruto had to refocus the chakara in his ears to understand what she was saying. Apparently when Naruto held her foot, Cassandra had touched her sound blade to the same foot, causing Naruto just as much harm as if he'd heard the sound. "So you see Naruto, being def won't help you. You'll have to think of something else." Just as Naruto and Cassandra ran at each other again, they were blown apart by an unseen force.

"Yen!" Cassandra declared, regaining her footing. "Watching you is just too cute." Said the pink haired youth, with the lifeless green eyes. "What are you doing here?" Demanded Naruto. "I've come to see If you're ready to be of use to me." He replied. Yen was suddenly holding several large bamboo umbrellas. One in each hand, one between his teeth, and four on his back. "Naruto, I wanted you to have a couple of days rest before facing him again. But it looks like we don't have that luxury. Now, let's get him!"

As Cassandra and Naruto, both ran at Yen, he teleported behind them and let fly, four of the umbrellas in his possession. Two hit Naruto with bone crushing force, pinning him against the Buddha statue for a few seconds before he crashed to the ground to discover- he was okay. Cassandra, who stood beside two shattered bamboo umbrellas, gave him a small smile.

"Oh come on," Said Yen. "Don't tell me you gave him the treatment." Cassandra simply gave him a defiant look. "Treatment?" Asked Naruto, not getting it. "A training method in which, the subject undergoes continuous and brutal fighting, forcing his or her body to heal rapidly. In normal hands it's expedient, but with your already ungodly stamina, you're now on an altogether different level." Explained Yen, before adding. "Let me guess, you gave him your chakara sphere as well?"

Instead of answering, Cassandra attacked Yen with reckless abandon. "Very well." Sighed Yen, and then he did something that surprised Naruto altogether. Just as Cassandra reached him, Yen kicked her into the air using the Lotus move most used by Lee. "Cassandra!" Called Naruto, running to catch her, but he was thrown back by an unseen force. "Watch carefully Naruto, this is what happens when one defies me."

Yen sent one of his umbrella weapons into the air. What happened next, would be burned into Naruto's mind forever. As Yen uttered "Piercing rain", thousands of needles, rained from the umbrella and down upon Cassandra as she fell. Cassandra's back arched, and her eyes widened, as an innumerable amounts of bamboo splinters pierced her being. She seemed to hang in air for an extra minute, before finally going down hard.

Naruto was finally able to move enough, to run to her side. "Heh... It's too bad, I was hoping that I could have banged you at least six times, before we had to part ways." She attempted a chuckle, and winced from the effort. "No way, you're not dying on me." Said Naruto, not accepting what was right before his eyes. "You see Naruto, I am invincible." Boasted Yen. "If you join me, then you will be as well."

"If being Invincible means being like you, then I'll pass." Naruto Shot back, as he stood, his eyes flashing with contempt. "I didn't know her for very long, but she has a way of growing on you. I was really starting to like her, and you took her from me." Naruto drew a Kunai blade, and faced his doll-like adversary. "Show me the power Kyubi has granted you." Yen held the two remaining umbrellas in front of him, like two rods.

At first the battle with Yen was strange, no matter how many shots Naruto got in with his Kunai, it didn't seem to do anything, while the countless bruises Naruto got from the umbrellas, were all too evident. However, soon Naruto got better at avoiding Yen's attacks. As Yen struck downward with an umbrella, Naruto focused his chakara into his feet (At greater ease than usual) And kicked it away. "Fool!" Yen made several hand signs, and the umbrella, Naruto had just deflected began blasting needles everywhere.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto was carried into the air, by a summoned toad dodging the attack. As soon as Naruto was directly over Yen, he dismissed the toad, and used the energy to preform a chakara tackle right down on Yen's head. Yen's umbrella spontaneously fired, sending needle after needle into him as he was sent sprawling. As Yen regained his composure, his genjutsu dropped, and suddenly he was covered in cuts, bruises, and wounds from Naruto's previous attacks, along with the hundred plus, needles from his own umbrella. "Aha! So you are being hurt by my attacks. And now all your weapons are gone." Stated Naruto. "Yeah so?" Asked Yen.

"You don't get it, do you?" Yen returned to his feet, and began slowly walking toward Naruto. "I have mastered fighting styles from many of the ninja villages. Up until this point, I've only fought you using Rain tactics. Ever heard of a man called Chung? He was a great taijutsu master from the grass village. In my travels I came across him, in his last years and became his apprentice." Yen assumed a Taijutsu pose and motioned for Naruto to attack. Naruto obliged- big mistake.

As soon as Naruto attacked, Yen gave him a hard jab in the stomach, followed by a swift kick to the face, sending him to the ground. Naruto jumped to his feet, tackled Yen head on, and was harshly poked with the needles that covered him. "These don't hurt me, they help me." Said Yen, grabbing Naruto by the shoulders and throwing him to the ground. "Now Naruto... I'm going to kick your ass."

What followed, was nothing short of an ass kicking. Yen relentlessly rained blow upon blow down on Naruto. Thanks to his newly increased stamina, Naruto got up each time, only to be knocked down again. "You see Naruto?" Crack! Yen kicked him across the face "I'm a god!" smash! Naruto was sent to the ground with a sharp blow. "You- Can't- Win!" With each pause, Naruto's head was banged against the statue, covering it with his blood.

Each of Yen's attacks were more vicious than the last, but each time Naruto defiantly stood. After about an hour of "Fun", Yen decided to end it. "Just give up." He said. "No!" Spat Naruto, covered from head to foot with battle damage, and blood, almost all his own. Suddenly Yen jumped into the air, and kicked Naruto in the throat. Naruto stumbled backwards, his breath caught, as Yen came up with an uppercut right between his eyes.

Naruto fell from the top of the Buddha head, and went still. "Impressive... You're almost there." And as quickly as he arrived, Yen Disappeared. Five minuites later, Naruto got to his feet, ignoring the horrible pain that accompanied his arisal. "What am I?" He said aloud, as he felt himself heal.

* * *

At 4:00 am, Naruto arrived at the hotel, carrying Cassandra with him. "Naruto? What the hell!" Kankuro's voice, for some reason, Naruto's eyes weren't working so well. "Oh My god!" Temari's voice, The pressure of Cassandra lessened, as she took her from him. "Naru!" Tenten... Naruto felt her warm embrace, as he lost consciousness.

Naruto awoke, fully healed a few hours later. "I see your training is complete." Kakashi stood over him. They were in Kakashi's room, and behind Naruto's teacher stood the others. "Don't worry guys, he's just fine." Assured Kakashi. "Kakashi?" Asked Naruto unbelieving. "What the hell? Why am I okay? I just had almost every bone in my body broken, I was covered in my own blood! And yet here I am, unscathed!" Naruto finally realized he was shouting, and went quiet.

"You did very well Naruto." Said Kakashi. "Your training was to give you a better chance of survival against Yen. But apparently his goal is no longer to kill you." Explained Kakashi, so that only Naruto could hear him. "But-" Began Naruto, but Kakashi stopped him with a hand. "All will be explained soon." Said Kakashi, and then to everyone, "Alright team, listen up. Tomorrow evening, we invade the bastion of the wind emperor. Get some rest, train, have fun. That's an order."

"Your friend's alright." Said Tenten, after everyone else had gone. "She's in critical condition though." Naruto merely nodded. "What wrong Naru?" Asked Tenten. "I'm not who you think. I should be dead." Was all Naruto said. "But you're not. And that's all that matters." Replied Tenten, taking him into her arms. "It's alright Naru. Kakashi told me all about the fox demon. I know everything and I don't care. I love you Naru-chan." Tenten squeezed Naruto, kissing and licking him, and doing whatever she could to make him feel better.

"I love you too Tenten." Said Naruto. "Then that's all that matters." Tenten replied, laying on her back, and pulling Naruto on top of her. "It's been a whole day Naru." She said, waiting for his approval. Naruto simply smiled, as Tenten opened her legs in invitation. "You're on top this time Naru." Said Tenten, and with that she pulled Naruto to her...

Pretty cool eh? I'll have the next chapter up by the 19th, but If I get... I dunno 20 more reviews, I'll have it up way sooner. Remember, I also greatly appreciate criticism, and helpful advice. - Korry.


	6. Memories the calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I totally own Naruto and- Oh no! The copyright lawyers are here! I don't own Naruto or any of the characters unless I created them myself! There, they're gone... that was close.

AUTHORS NOTE: If anyone is wondering, there are four chapters left, before this fic is complete. Afterwards I'll do a sequel if you guys want. maybe it'll be Choji X Kin... yup that'd be hawt. It'd be all like; "Oh Choji! You're so pleasingly plump! I love it when you eat!" Gasped Kin. "This BBQ Is really tasty...mmm BBQ..." Said Choji, Absentmindedly. "You think you'll have room for me as well?" Asked Kin furtively. "What are you talking about? I'm no cannibal..." Replied Choji. "Oh never mind..." JK lol... that's be hilarious though...

Memories; The Calm Before The Storm by: Korry who loves Mountain Dew.

It was a beautiful day in Otogakure, the air was filled with cherry blossoms, and there were no clouds in sight. Two people sat by the Sakura tree. Both were genin ninja, children who's childhoods were stolen by the new nation of Sound's military. One was male, and the other female. The girl was tall with long flowing blond hair, and kind blue eyes. The boy was also blond, but his hair was shorter, his eyes were a lively green, and he was quite small.

"It's such a wonderful day, isnt it?" Mused the girl. "Yes it is. Too bad we go into battle tomorrow." Replied the boy. The village of Sound, had only recently been created thanks to a benefactor called Orochimaru. He asked nothing in return, except that Sound do him one favor when he asks. The favor that he asked, was that they attack Konohagakure, as a diversion, while he delivered something.

"You too negative Mayen. This won't be our first mission." Said the girl, nonchalantly. "I know, but this is c+ ranked. I mean sure, we've done many C ranked missions, but... something doesn't feel right. I just don't want anything to happen to you Jenna." At this Jenna simply smiled, and placed a reassuring hand on Mayen's shoulder. "Remember, all we have to do is guard the perimeter. The chunin, and jonin get all the real danger." She said.

They sat there like that for a while, before Mayen said; "I love you." Jenna leaned over to Mayen, and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you too. Mayen. I know that it's hard for you, with your father and brother being murdered and all, but I'm sure they'd be proud of you." Mayen nodded, and rested his head in Jenna's lap. "Are we doing the right thing? I mean do you think this Orochimaru guy is good?" He asked her. "Never met him. But he's the one that planned the mission, and the strategy so he must be pretty good."

"No, I mean... Is he good? Are we the good guys? I never want to be evil." Mayen persisted. "Good and bad... It all depends on your perspective. Like to the Konoha ninja, we may seem bad tomorrow, for attacking them and all, but from the perspective of our people, we are good because were the ones helping to build their home." She explained.

"Ah, so It's all about perspective... I hope I don't screw up tomorrow." Mused Mayen. "Don't worry, you're 3/5 demon remember?" They both laughed aloud at their inside joke. Soon they were joined by their final cell member; a small girl with shortish purple hair, and dark skin. "Hi Cassie." They both greeted. There the three of them stayed, reliving memories, and playing games, without a care in the world.

It was the next day, a team of 18 Genin and countless mercenary soldiers approached Kikyo pass. Among them, were Cassie, Jenna, and Mayen. "Were are the chunin, and jonin?" Asked Mayen. "I don't know... they should be in front of us. Were just the perimeter." Said Cassie. "Hey, no time for that here comes the land of fire infantry." Interrupted a otonin soldier. Coming at them at full speed were hundreds of armed troops. Along with the infantry, were a few Konohagakure Jonin.

In 30 minutes, With most of the under-trained soldiers massacred or captured, the Otonin forces were in trouble. The land of fire troops, were on stand by, and Mayen was going head to head with one of the Konoha Jonin, and losing badly. The Jonin had a bowl-cut and bushy eyebrows. "Your just a boy aren't you?" He asked sending Mayen, sailing with a kick. Suddenly Cassie jumped in and thrusted with an Otonin sword.

"Konoha hurricane!" Cassie was sent into the ground. "Cassie!" Mayen was up again, and on the attack. The Jonin simply grabbed him by the coller. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "None of your business!" Mayen cried. "Insolent brat!" A different Jonin took Mayen from the

large-eyebrow ed one, and shook him vilontly. "Mayen!" Jenna cried, and resorted to her song of death.

Mayen and Cassie, (The only remaining Otonin other than Jenna) Covered their ears. "Aaaaargh!" The Jonin dropped Mayen, and stumbled back. Seeing his perrel, the troops raised their bows, and fired.

The battle was over. The Land of Fire forces had gone back to their borders taking some strange Otonin child with them, they let the three children alone. "I d-don't want you to die..." Sobbed Mayen, holding Jenna's dying form. "It's alright Mayen..." She whispered, her voice growing weaker by the second. "We'll see each other again." Cassie stayed quiet the whole time, crying softly. "I love you both." Was all she said, before going still. "I love you too..."

Apparently, the genin and soldiers were only mules who were supposed to die, but Cassie and Mayen had exceeded expectations, and were now receiving private awards from the Village elder and none other than Orochimaru himself.

"You two are amazing You two were supposed to die, but you live... I like that." He had said. "But I don't think that the residents would like the truth very much... this can be our little secret." Cassie said nothing, and left the room, while Mayen stayed behind. "Why?" he asked, his voice reflecting all of his sorrow. "You must understand... In order to deliver Kabuto, we needed t to seem convincing." Explained the elder.

"So... that's why the Chunin and Jonin were MIA?" Asked Mayen. "No, actually we just couldn't afford to have know that sound was involved. We told them that you genin had joined the mercenary soldiers. We asked Konohagakure if they'd kindly send in some forces to destroy the traitors before Konohagakure was attacked." Chuckled Orochimaru. "Jenna's dead." Mayen replied simply. "That is regrettable." Answered the elder. "She was your step-daughter!" Yelled Mayen, losing his patience.

"Sometimes in the pursuit for power, things must be sacrificed." Was all he said.

Yen sat at a table, in the palace of the land of wind, with a vacant expression in his dead green eyes. "Yen?" He was snapped back into reality by a girl with fiery red hair, and small spectacles, wearing a similar ninja headband, to the one Yen wore (The Kanji for Chaos underneath a sideways pentagram). "The Daimyo will see us now."

The pair was escorted into a large room, and sitting at the head of the table was a fat man with a long white beard. "Santa?" Asked Yen, mockingly. "Watch it Yen." Said the Daimyo. "I could still have you put to death for what you did to the Kazekage's sister. Now what do you want?" It was the girl who answered. "My master and I happen to know that your life is in danger tomorrow, and he and I are offering our protection to you... quid pro quo of course."

"Why should I beleave you?" He asked in a suspicious tone. "In the time you've known me, I've murdered, maimed, stolen, and blasphemed against all of your gods and spirits. But have I ever lied?" Yen Responded in a "Would I lie to you?" Tone. "Fine fine... what do you want in return?" Asked the incredulous emperor. "You know what I want." And with that, the two left.

The final day before the big attack was eventful. Naruto spent time with everyone. He looked after Akamaru with Kiba, he trained with Konohamaru, Sasuke and Neji, he hung out with Sakura, and had long conversations with Kakshi and Gai. But he was mostly with Tenten, Practicing the art of Ai no Jutsu, in various locations. The closet, the attic, etc. Tenten taught Naruto how to give the most pleasure to her.

Sometimes this "training" met with interesting circumstances, ex: Once when one of the unfortunate maids had walked into Naruto's room to clean, she found Tenten on her back, with a firm grasp on the back of Naruto's head, and her legs wrapped around his neck. Afterwards, they had said jokingly that they were just wrestling, and Tenten found an interesting new way to suffocate Naruto.

"Naru... do you want kids?" Tenten asked after an eventful game of "Tenten the cowgirl Kunoichi". Tenten and Naruto lay together, in each other's arms. "I don't know." Was his answer. "Well I do. We should have a boy and a girl. I wanna name the girl Mei. What should we name the boy?" She asked. "How about 'Miso' you know, like my favorite food." He suggested. "Miso? You're going to name our son after Noddles?" Asked Tenten. "Yeah, I can see it now... Uzumaki Miso

Raman..." Replied Naruto, in a mock-thoughtful voice.

"Sorry to interrupt Naruto, but would you mind coming with me?" It was Kakashi.

"Um sure..." Replied Naruto, reluctantly leaving Tenten's side. "What is it?" He asked, once they'd left the hotel. "Well Naruto, as you know, tomorrow is our big mission." Kakashi began. "We have all the plans and everything, but seeing as Yen is involved, we need some help."

"What are you getting at Kakashi?" Asked Naruto. "We need Rock Lee. This morning, Garra gave us the medicine, saying it would be better If Lee helped us, than to wait until the mission was complete. So our problem now, it to get it to him, and bring him here." Explained Kakashi. "Not a problem. I'll take it to him and be back before desert."

"Excellent. Lee is already in good condition, but his right arm and leg are still in no condition, for any Ninja activity. This draft should completely replace, and repair, any damaged muscle, or bone tissue. I suggest you leave soon, if you plan to be back before desert, and- What the hell!" Without warning Konohamaru appeared in a large plume of smoke. "I'm coming too!"

"No you're not! It'll take me a few hours alone, imagine how much time I'll waste by bringing you along!" Said Naruto. "If you don't take me along, I'll tell Tenten about all that porn you have stashed in your room!" declared Konohamaru. "But I don't have any... Oh you suck..." Naruto Glared at Konohamaru. "If you let me go with you, then as soon as we get back, I'll take it back." Reasoned Konohamaru. "Fine!" Huffed Naruto.

Mayen lay against the grassy ground of the Otogakure outskirts, gasping for breath as Orochimaru removed his foot from Mayen's throat. "Well well well, I didn't think you had it in you. If you weren't so weak, I'd be dead right now." Laughed Orochimaru. "So tell me, is this some kind of attempt to avenge your friend?"

Despite his injury, Mayen was livid with hate. "It's your fault!" He choked out. "maybe so, but the fact is that I could kill you right now. I don't think I will though. Your anger drove you to attack me, I'd like to see were else It might take you." And with that, Orochimaru was gone. Cassie who was watching the whole time, ran to her friend's side. "Are you okay?"

Cassie held him close to her as he sobbed. "This is the last time I'll ever cry. I'll show him... they'll pay... they'll all fucking pay..."

Yen stood over the body of the Daimyo's favorite guard, Kuo. "A perfect ruse..." He had said. "Chocolat." He turned to his cute, red haired companion. "Yes Master?" She answered.

"What news do you have on Kyubi's boy?" He asked. "He's getting ready to return to Konohagakure, for reasons unknown." She reported. "Good... call the sparrows."

Next update will probably be for Friday the 23rd Send me so many reviews that I drown in them... wait that's not right... oh well...

- Korry


	7. The Return of Rock Lee

Disclaimer: Naruto Isn't 0l/l/l/z3rl by me.

Author's note: I'm sooo sorry for being late! Please don't murder me in my sleep. Cowers

Anyway, I've been working on another work of fiction lately. It's an original story, and I've been spending the entire weekend trying to make it work. I created a synopsis for the first two chapters, but I don't know what point of view would be the best. Well, anyway as always please enjoy.

The Return of Rock Leeby: Korry

Naruto and Konohamaru stood outside, the hotel with the others seeing them off. "Be careful Naruto." Said Sakura. "Don't mess up Dunce." Advised Sasuke. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll take good care of Tenten while you're gone." Kiba had barely gotten the sentence out of his mouth when suddenly, he lay on his back, with Naruto's shoe print on his face. "Be sure to come back to me." Tenten whispered, with her arms around his neck.

"I love you Naru." She said in her sing-song voice. "I love you too." Replied Naruto. Maybe a few months ago, Naruto would have been embarrassed to be so mushy in front of the guys, but "the guys" weren't getting him laid, so mushy was the way to go. Tenten kissed Naruto lightly on the lips before letting him go.

"Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" Naruto summoned a big toad, to transport himself and Konohamaru to Konohagakure, and back along with Lee. "Ready squirt?" Asked Naruto. "Don't call me squirt!" Huffed Konohamrau. As soon as the climbed onto the large transport toad, he leaped into the air and they began their journey.

At first the journey was uneventful, Naruto and Konohamaru on the back to the Toad, leaped effortlessly through the desert. "At this rate we should be in Konohagakure within the next two hours." Announced the Toad. "Hey!" Said a voice. "What's that?" Asked Konohamaru, looking around. Only a few feet behind them, stood a girl. She had fiery red hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a white desert tunic with black and white striped stockings, and she was quite pretty.

As soon as Naruto stopped, the strange girl ran up to them. "You're riding a summon toad! That's so cool!" She exclaimed. "Who the heck are you?" Asked Naruto. "Since you have such a pimped out ride, maybe you'd agree to give me a lift. I need to get back home." She said, ignoring the question. "Look lady, I don't even know you." Said Naruto. "Ah, so polite! Don't call me lady, I'm only 14. Anyway, your not knowing me can easily be remedied. I'm Chocolat. Now... can you help me?"

"Were kind of in a hurry." Said Naruto, trying not to sound rude. "Don't worry, I don't live far from here." Replied Chocolat. "Um Naruto... doesn't this count as picking up a hitch hiker? In every horror film I've ever seen, that's a big no-no." Said Konohamaru. "I'm no murderer... except on Saturdays. Hey! It is Saturday." Giggled Chocolat, when no one joined her in laughing she said. "Kidding, kidding."

"Will you take me home, if I flash you?" She asked, undoing the front of her tunic, to reveal... a tank top. "Got ya!" She began laughing uncontrollably, when suddenly the wind blew her tunic out of her hands. She was now standing in her black tank top, and panties. "Oh darn!" Chocolat turned around, and to the surprise of Naruto and Konohamaru, bent over to retrieve it.

Chocolat's ass was both bigger, and rounder, than Tenten's, and almost spilled out of her tiny, almost see through, white, panties. 'Damn... she has everyone beat...' Naruto hit himself for such a thought "Naruto... I feel kind of strange." Said Konohamaru. "It's called adolescent horniness" Explained Naruto.

"Got it!" Chocolat, finally stood and put her wraparound tunic back on. "Sorry for taking so long... Balance never was my thing." She apologized. "Now... were do you live?"

* * *

Naruto's next destination was Goah; a nearby desert village. Konohamaru, Chocolat, and himself all sat in the sand, letting the toad rest his legs, before they resumed travel. "You're probably wondering what I'm doing way out here." Began Chocolat, before either Konohamaru, or Naruto could ask. "I was out gathering desert roses, to cure my sick little sister when these horrible monsters attacked. I finally lost them, but now I'm too far away to walk back home." She explained. "Monsters huh?" Asked Naruto.

"Yes, they seem to have the impression that I'm delicious." Chocolat opened her legs, and leaned back on her elbows. "Do I look delicious?" She asked. "Er..." Stammered Naruto. "Wanna find out?" Konohamaru, who was sitting right across from Chocolat found himself crawling toward her. "That's it Konohamaru... just a little taste..." Konohamaru had no Idea what he was doing, but something was telling him to kiss Chocolat.

Chocolat pulled Konohamaru up to face her, before kissing him. As soon as the kiss was broken, she embraced Konohamaru. "I love you Ko-kun. Never leave me." She said. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Demanded Naruto. "What? It's not wrong, were only three years apart. Besides, he's safer with me." She countered. "What d'you mean?"

"The Sperrows are here." She replied. "The monsters?" Suddenly the ground erupted and Naruto was sent flying. Naruto looked up, and came face to face, with the most evil things he ever layed eyes on- 6ft hamsters. They weren't your average hamsters. They had foot-long claws, and a large, unicorn like horn jutting from their forehead "The 'Sperrows' are Hamsters!" There must have been a hundred of them. Naruto focused the chakara into his feet, and leaped into the air, to dodge an oncoming Hamster-glomp.

"Hey Konohamaru! A little help?" Called Naruto. "I don't think so Naruto-san... He could get hurt. I don't think I'll let him." Said Chocolat, with her arms around Konohamaru. "Don't listen to her Konohama-" Naruto was cut off, as a Hamster hammer attack, sent him to the ground. 'So they can jump too...' Thought Naruto. "Aaaargh!" Cried Naruto, as a combined Hamster tackle, cracked his ribs.

"You see Naruto-san, I own him. Isn't that right, Ko-kun?" Chocolat brought Konohamaru's face to her chest. "Naruto... I'm sorry." Konohamaru half-mumbled. "Fricken A..." Naruto threw a smoke bomb into the air. As soon as he was obscured from view, he transformed into a giant Hamster. "Not bad... but you're still dead." Said Chocolat. Suddenly, all the Sperrows turned to Naruto, tearing into him with their razor sharp claws, and throwing him to the ground.

"They can smell the difference" Explained Chocolat. 'I'm not healed!' Naruto noticed that the slash marks about his body hadn't healed, neither had his ribs, or his exhaustion. "Naruto needs me..." Mumbled Konohamaru. "No he doesn't, He has Tenten. He's been ignoring you for her. You have me now, I need you." Whispered Chocolat. "Ko-kun, that tickles..." She giggled, as Konohamaru kissed her breasts, in a daze. "I am so boned..." Muttered Naruto, changing back. The Sperrows were surrounding him.

'Be sure to come back to me.' Naruto remembered Tenten's words, and returned to his feet. "Wow, after taking a pounding like that, I'm surprised you can stand. I see why Master Yen is interested in you." That explained a few things for Naruto, Yen was involved. "I'm not going to play his little game! Art of the doppleganger!" 200 solid Narutos, materialized. "Charge!" They all shouted, drawing Kunai.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed Chololat, as the Naruto clones slaughtered the Sperrows. "I guess I'll just summon more. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The ground erupted with 400 more Sperrows, overwhelming Naruto's army. "No!" Konohamaru, broke away from Chocolat and drew a kunai he got from Naruto. "Ko-kun... you're breaking my heart." She said, her eyes filling with tears. "No- I..." Stammered Konohamaru, as the real Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Come on squirt! We have to make it to the transport toad!" Urged Naruto, pulling at Konohamaru. "Please Ko-kun... I love you." Pleaded Chocolat. "Come on Konohamaru, we have to g-" Naruto stared wide-eyed at the Kunai in his stomach, and then at Konohamaru. "Konohamaru..." Naruto gasped unbelievingly, as he fell backwards. "Naruto..." Konohamaru's eyes filled with tears.

"Well done Ko-kun. Now is the end." Chocolat stepped towards Naruto, making a sign with her hands. "I don't think so!" Chocolat was sent backwards with a kick. "Naruto! Stay with me!" A familiar voice, but were had Naruto heard it before? Naruto saw who it was, before passing out from blood loss.

* * *

They were in a house. It was quite small, and bare but It had the whole "Homey" look to it. "You're awake, sleepy head." Naruto looked up to see, Cassandra standing over him. "What are you doing here? Were are we?" He stammered. "Relax, were in Goah. You're safe here. I followed you, and waited until you needed my help." She explained.

"Wait... You're okay." "Yeah, and?" "What was with the death monologue?" Demanded Naruto. "I had to make sure you'd give it your all." Replied Cassandra. "But Tenten said you were in critical condition." Said Naruto. "Yeah... 'bout that. They moved me to a regular hospital room this morning, and I escaped and followed you." Explained Cassandra. "But your wounds..."

"Naruto, you're much more important to me than a few scratches. Besides Yen couldn't kill me. He'd kill himself first." She said. Before Naruto could speak again, she silenced him with a finger. "I'm not in the best condition right now, but I'll do what I can to help you. Now why don't you go talk to Konohamaru. He's in the next room over, go easy on him."

Konohamaru was sitting on a small bed, crying quietly to himself. "Hey Ko-Kun." Said Naruto, sitting beside him. "Naruto... I'm s-so sorry. I could have really h-hurt you." Sobbed Konohamaru. "We talked together in my head. I told her about my grandpa... I don't know why, but I really like her." Naruto placed a hand on Konohamaru's shoulder. "It's okay, I know how it is. Girls can do that to you."

"But I was powerless. You could have died! I was all set to help you, but one look into her eyes, and I stabbed you." Konohamaru, was crying harder than ever. "It's okay I'm alive, it's over." Comforted Naruto. "I get it now. I see why you never want to take me on missions, I'm not strong enough." Konohamaru winced as Naruto slapped him. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself! No amount of apologizing, or admitting your flaws will make you any stronger! You've got to do that yourself!"

Konohamaru stopped crying, and met Naruto's eyes. "I will get stronger!" He vowed. "Just what I wanted to hear." Said Naruto. "Sorry I hit you." Just then the door creaked open, and Cassandra entered. "That evil bitch is here. She has the whole town looking for us." She announced. "Well? What do we do?" Konohamaru was panicking

"Now, you will go to Konoha without me." Said Naruto. "What!" Demanded Konohamaru. "Look Konohamaru, we still have a mission to accomplish That means we still have to get Lee." Explained Naruto. "What about you?" Persisted Konohamaru. "Naruto and I will deal with Chocolat." Replied Cassandra. "But you're both hurt. I'm the only one unscathed. I'll fight with you!" Konohamaru wasn't going down without a fight.

"Konohamaru... I need someone I can trust to watch my back. No offense, but that Chocolat girl seems to have a perculier control over you. You'd be in the way." Said Naruto, bluntly. "Besides Konohamaru, you're not who she's after. She's more likely to leave you alone, if Naruto isn't with you." Added Cassandra. "But I-" Began Konohamaru, before Naruto cut him off.

"Well Squirt, you say you'll get stronger, but I'm not so sure. If you can't even handle a little mission like this, then how do you intend to ever be Hokage?" Taunted Naruto, knowing that sometimes, baiting was the best way to encourage people. "I'll show you! I'll get the stupid medicine to dog-brow, before you know what happened! This is nothing!" Shouted Konohamaru.

"Good. Then take this." Naruto handed Konohamaru the vile, containing the draft. "Just to be safe, I'll summon Gama Bunta to protect you. You'll be fine." He said, reassuringly. "But the minute you summon him, you're vulnerable After all, a huge toad like that, popping out of nowhere isn't exactly subtle." Said Konohamaru "Let me worry about that!" Said Naruto, biting his thumb and making the necessary gestures. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Gama Bunta Materialized, destroying the little hut, and revealing their location to a bunch of speechless townsfolk. "You? What do you want?" He demanded. "Pardon me Great One, but we are quite pressed for time. I humbly ask that you transport this boy to Konohagakure no sato, and back." Said Naruto, remembering that when he spoke to Gama Bunta, He had to use very flattering and respectful language, In short... ass-kissing. "Very well Come along boy!" Gama Bunta grabbed Konohamaru with his tounge, and leaped away.

"Good luck kid." Said Naruto. "Well, since the whole town knows were here, any questions before Hamster girl arrives?" Asked Cassandra. "Yeah, why haven't I healed yet?" Asked Naruto. When he faced Yen the other day, He healed almost instantly after every blow, but he was just as wounded now as he was fighting Chocolat. "Very good question. To access your berserker mode, you have to have two things. One is adrenaline, the other is concentration. When you fought Yen the other day, you already had concentration from our sparring, and you got a fresh dose of adrenaline, when I 'died'." Explained Cassandra.

"During your battle with Chocolat, you had adrenaline, but you couldn't concentrate because of Konohamaru, and the fact that the Sperrows were all around you." That cleared things up for Naruto. "So all I have to do, is concentrate?" Asked Naruto. "I'm afraid I'm not going to give you enough time for that." Chocolat had returned, riding one of her evil little hamsters

Chocolat was decked out in a similar costume from before, except now she had on all black, as opposed to black and white. She also wore, an unusual Ninja headband around her neck. It had the Kanji for chaos, underneath a sideways pentagram. "Hello Naruto. where's my love?" She asked mockingly. "He's busy, but I'm not. I'll pay you back for earlier!" declared Naruto.

"Good decision sending him off like that. If I wanted to, I could have had him kill you." Said Chocolat, in that same cheerful tone. Naruto and Cassandra, stood in front of what was left of the hut they were in, facing their redheaded foe. "Before we begin, what did you do to Konohamaru!" Demanded Cassandra. "I am a practitioner of Ai no Jutsu. My entire set of Shinobi arts, centers almost exclusively around love. The Sperrows help me, because I made them love me.

"I'm also telepathic. Konohamaru and I had a private mental discussion, during which, I probed his subconscious. Apparently, Konohamaru already felt jealous, because you had a girlfriend, and he didn't. So It was easy to turn his feelings of longing, into feelings of lust, and love for me. It all began, when I bent over and gave you that little 'show'. During that I sent subconscious messages to both of you, saying; 'this could be yours'. Since Konohamaru's response was the strongest, I decided to work with him.

"He told me interesting things, while I read his mind. I used his most secret fantasies, to say the perfect things, to make him love me. When the battle began, he was useless to you, and you were constantly distracted by his betrayal So tell me, how did it feel to get stabbed by your precious protoge? Were you-" She was cut off by a blow to the stomach, followed by a swift kick, that knocked her off her mount.

"I got you monologuing. Is this the kind of armatures, Yen surrounds himself with these days?" Cassandra stood atop, the Giant hamster looking down at Chocolat. "What do you know of my master!" Demanded Chocolat, wiping blood from her mouth. "He was my friend." Replied Cassandra, in a matter of fact tone. "Bullshit! You're not worthy to be my footstool! Much less master Yen's friend!" Chocolat's smug expression was completely gone, being replaced by an indignant scowl.

"Why don't you read my mind? Unlock your master's past. You couldn't otherwise." Said Cassandra. "I don't need to! My master will tell me everything, when he's ready!" Replied Chocolat. "What's wrong? Do your mind games not work on Yen? Does the one person you love, only want you for business?" Cassandra leaped into the air, just as the Sperrow she was standing on exploded. "Control your temper, girl." Taunted Cassandra, landing beside Naruto.

"Y-you bitch! You are dead! Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The entire block they were on, was leveled, as an innumerable amount of Sperrows erupted from the sand. "Cassandra, I'll deal with the rodents!" Naruto charged, full steam ahead, into the masses of evil. "Naruto, what are you doing?" Called Cassandra. Naruto, was being P0w/l/3d, just like before, and the Sperrows had begun tossing him back and forth like a beach ball.

"You see? I am unstoppable!" Gloated Chocolat. Cassandra just scoffed. "My boy, could beat your pets any day." Almost on cue, Naruto released another smoke bomb, and as it cleared, was lost among the identical monsters. "I told you, It won't work." Said Chocolat. The Sperrows, didn't move for a while, before one came froward, and tore into another. The unfortunate monster, fell backwards and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Almost at once, the outraged Sperrows, leaped upon each other and in a very short time, only two were left. The two remaining Sperrows, charged each other, uttering hamstery battle cries. Just as they were about to make contact, they switched directions, and made a bee-line for Chocolat. "What the Fu-" Chocolat, was penned down, by a combined Hamster-glomp

"Stop! what are you doing!" She demanded. In a swirl of smoke, the Sperrows became Narutos. "Got ya!" The ground erupted, as the real Naruto burst out of the sand. "Amazing. You let the Sperrows thrash you, to acquire their scent. Then you changed two dopplegangers into Sperrows, and started a brawl. Soon, they were all sucked into it. You hid yourself into the earth, until the fight was finished, and had your dopplegangers, pin me down. I'm impressed."

"Thanks, but isn't monologuing what got you in trouble the first time?" Naruto, drew a kunai and pointed in Chocolat's direction. "If I can still sense your chakara, by the time I count to five, you're not going to have a very nice day." He warned. "You... You dare threaten me?" Suddenly Chocolat was gone, and Naruto was thrown backwards by an unseen force. The Naruto Dopplegangers, ran to help him, but they were both crushed by Chocolat's feet, as she landed on their heads.

"This isn't good Naruto. I can't move." Said Cassandra. "Me either. Now what?" Asked Naruto. Cassandra, walked over to Naruto, kneeled down, and placed a hand on the side of his face. "Now, the fun really starts."

* * *

"What are you doing!" Demanded Iruka, grabbing Konohamaru's hand. "Were have you been?" Konohamaru had been running through, Konohagakure at breakneck pace, before he ran right into Iruka. "I have to see Lee! I have something for him." Choked Konohamaru, exasperated. "What are you talking about?" Asked Iruka, not buying it. "I can explain." Lady Tsunade, stepped out from the shadows.

"Lady Tsunade, what a plesent surprise" Exclaimed Iruka, bowing in respect. "Hello Iruka. Go ahead Konohamaru, Lee's by the river. Now, If you'll come with me Iruka, I'll explain all." She said. Konohamaru ran, as soon as Iruka released him.

Konohamaru reached the river, to find Lee standing on the bridge. "Lee!" He called. "What is it?" Asked Lee. He was wearing casual Chinese-style clothes, and his hair was in a short ponytail. "I have something for you. This'll make you a Ninja again" Said Konohamaru, holding out the vial. "How do I know, you're not just teasing me? It could just be something gross, like pee." Said Lee. His inhibilatation, had made him just a little cynical.

"Look, I don't have time to waste. Everyone needs your help, and you have a chance to be an excellent ninja again But if you want to go on, feeling sorry for yourself, then feel free. I'll help Sakura myself." Said Konohamaru, using a baiting technique he learned from Naruto. "Did you say Sakura?" Asked Lee.

* * *

"Having fun, Naruto?" Asked Chocolat, slamming Naruto, to the ground with Psychokinesis, for the 100th time. 'Got to focus...' Thought Naruto, as he was slammed to the ground again "Naruto!" Shrieked Cassandra, who was still unable to move. "Give it up, girl. You can't help him. Even if you could release him from the binding spell I put on the both of you, He's too hurt to move.

'Tenten... I have to get back to her.' Thought Naruto. 'That's it!' Images of Tenten, flashed through his mind. Tenten slowly removing her shirt, Tenten on her knees and elbows, Tenten reaching back to hold Naruto's head in her arms, as she arched her back for him... "What the hell? You're adrenaline's spiking!" Exclaimed Cassandra. Tenten with her hair down, cuddled up next to him, her face drawing closer to his own.

"Stop that! Death blow!" Chocolat sent Naruto into the ground, as hard as her powers would allow, followed by a vilont cracking sound. "He's done." Said Chocolat, releasing her hold on Naruto. "Your turn Bitch, now we'll see who the armature is." Just as she lifted, Cassandra off the ground, a fully healed Naruto, had her in a full Nelson.

"Too late! Now release Cassandra, before I get cranky." Said Naruto. "Very well." Cassandra was dropped to the ground, less than gently. "That was a little, too easy." Said Naruto. "Why not? As you are now, I can't hurt you any more. I have failed..." When Naruto released her, Chocolat fell forward, and lowered her head. "Kill me." She said.

"No!" Said Naruto. "Why! I've no more reason to live!" Chocolat shouted at him, jumping to her feet. Suddenly, Cassandra stepped forward, and slapped her across the face. "You call yourself Yen's right hand girl, but you're a coward. You may consider yourself a martyr, by dying because of your failure. But living in spite of pain, is true courage. Yen knows that better than anyone."

Chocolat looked at Cassandra, with an unreadable expression on her face, before turning away. "I underestimated you, Uzumaki Naruto. You're worthy after all." She said, turning to face them again "Worthy of what?" Asked Naruto. "You'll know soon. By the way... do you two mind doing a little clean up work for me?" The ground erupted, and a 60 ft Demon Hamster, stood before them. "I had Mo-chan here, underground just in case, and the fact that he hasn't killed things for a while has made him a little... cranky. Get rid of him will you?"

"Raaaaaaaaar!" Mo-chan attacked, only to be taken out instantly. "Wimp." Scoffed Lee, standing on the downed monster's head. "You have powerful friends as well... I'll remember that." Commented Chocolat. "Asome Lee!" Konohamaru ran up and high-fived him. "Look, It's my lover." Said Chocolat. "Watch out Konohamaru." Warned Naruto. "Don't worry, I'm done here. I have no time to control, weak little boys."

"I won't be weak for long! I'm gonna get way stronger, and next time we meet, you'll be so impressed that you'll fall in love with me!" Yelled Konohamaru, staring fiercely into her deep Grey eyes. "How entertaining. I look forward to our next meeting, Ko-kun." She embraced Konohamaru, and kissed him on the cheek. "Until next time." And with that, she was gone.

"Nice timing Lee. I was about to murder that big rat, but you just knocked it out." Bluffed Naruto. "Yeah yeah..." Said Lee. "Come on guys. We have no more business here." Said Cassandra. "So Lee," Began Cassandra, as they began their Journey back. "You're pretty cute, especially the eyebrows. What do you think of me?" She teased. "What! I have eyes only for Sakura!"

"That's too bad..."

* * *

"Desert seems to be an hour late Naruto." Said Kakashi, attempting a stern tone, and failing miserably. They all sat around the table, in the 'Desert Flower' hotel's grand dining room. "You're such a pain in the ass, Naruto." Joked Tenten. "Lee, you look great!" Commented Gai, looking him over. "Thank you master Gai. Could you cut my hair like yours again?" He asked. "Lee, you proved your independence long ago. You don't need to imitate me to be strong. Besides," Said Gai, dropping to a wispier "I think Sakura likes boys with longer hair."

"Yes sir master Gai." Lee saluted smartly. "Good to have you back Lee." Said Neji, surprising everyone. "Thanks. It's good to be back. Now I can finally defeat you." Everyone laughed, it was if nothing had ever changed. "Tomorrow we complete out mission, let's do our best. To Konoha!" Kakashi raised his glass, and everyone toasted with him.

Afterwards, everyone went off to their personal agendas. Tenten and Naruto, sat alone in Tenten's room. "So you saved yourself, by picturing me in all those sexy poses?" Asked Tenten, after Naruto gave details of his adventure. "Yeah... pretty weird, no?" He asked. "No Naru-chan, I think It's sweet." She giggled. "Hey Tenten, why do you call me Naru-chan? Isn't 'chan' for girls?"

"Do you hate it?" Asked Tenten. "No, I just wanted to know." Said Naruto. "It's because, you're too pretty for Kun." She said, glomping Naruto. "Do you really think I'm a pain in the ass?" Asked Naruto, trying to sound hurt. "I don't know, Naru-chan... let's find out." She replied slyly.

This chapter was extra long. I'll try to have my next chapter up by July 5th... my birthday. (Yes!) See you guys next chapter

-Korry


End file.
